Breaking Away from Destiny
by Flowerpuff
Summary: This is the sequal to Princess of the Butterflies.If you didn't read that story READ IT NOW lol Fears, Loss, Destiny. All this and more is in Yumi's life.I don't want to be left behind!Yumi cried out.Will she be able to save herself from her worst fears?
1. No such thing as coincidences

The halls were empty. Everything was quiet. The royal family was sound asleep in their dreamlands. Little did they know that a familiar figure was sneaking into the royal grounds at this moment. A full moon brightened the horizon and lit up the figures features.

One of the guards at his post outside the palace spotted something in the corner of his eye. He turned on his heals with his weapon ready. There was nothing there. Thinking he was only seeing things he turned back around, the scenery in front of him was the last thing he saw that night.

The king was awoken by the bell. He sat up and looked around in his chamber. He recognized this certain bell and threw on his robe then rushed out the door.

The kingdom was a buzz with worry. Guards were running every which way, readying there weapons. Everyone watched as the King made his way to the front. One guard walked up to him and bowed.

"Your heinous someone has broken into the grounds. He managed to kill two of our men but escaped into the forest. The men are searching for him now." He said without hesitation.

The king scanned the area. Many men were running into the forest and disappearing into the darkness. "Is my daughter safe?" Was the only thing he could think of now.

The guard lowered his head. "Well that's the thing… she wasn't in her room."

"WHAT!?" The king boomed. "She did it again!? That girl is impossible!" The king was filled with rage. Wondering how he was going to punish her, he turned back to the guard. "Forget about the search for the trespasser. I want all your men looking for my daughter."

The guard bowed then ran past the King, giving out the order. The King however was shaking his head. "Yumi… why do you do this to me?" He said to himself.

The next day in the village of Kohona, the Hokage was going through some papers with a very bored expression. She sighed and threw the last piece of paper to the side. "Finally I'm done."

Just then her assistant walked in with a pig trotting by her side and her arms full of files. The Hokage rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me…"

"That's right, you got plenty of more work for you to do." She said setting the pile of papers onto the Hokage's desk.

The woman groaned. "What's this? Missions?" She said scanning a piece of paper on the top.

Her dark haired assistant nodded. "There is one there that you might find interesting." She said handing the Hokage a piece of paper.

She looked over it quickly. "Another one from the Itabinei Kingdom? It says here that the King wants the specific ninjas for the job…" The Hokage looked up from the paper at her assistant. "Are they all here?"

"Well three of them are." The assistant said.

"Well then go fetch them."

Meanwhile in the middle of a training ground, a team short of one member was going through the daily routine. Their sensei held up her hand, signaling for them to stop. The two boys stopped and followed their sensei's stare to the Hokage's assistant and Naruto who was walking up to them.

"The 5th has asked for your team's presence. They have been assigned a mission." The dark haired assistant explained.

Naruto just stood there, his arms crossed, looking up at the sky.

Kiba chuckled. "It seems Naruto isn't happy about coming."

"Hmpft." Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Hey where is Hinata?" He asked as he looked around. He new something was missing.

"She is on her own missions right now." Kiba said letting Akamaru jump onto his head.

"Come the Hokage is waiting." The assistant said.

They did as they were told. Naruto, Kiba, and Shino made it up into the Hokage's office where they waited for their orders. The Hokage was looking through some more papers before she looked up at the eager team.

"I am assigning you a B-rank mission. It seems that the King of the Itabinei kingdom is a need of your assistants again." She said.

"Again?" Naruto asked trying to recall the missions she is talking about. Itabinei sounded so familiar to him.

"Oh you mean Itabinei Yumi?" Kiba asked. He remembered her friend Riko, his cheeks blushed slightly.

"Exactly. Apparently the King was fond of your work so he asked for you to come again and guard his daughter. An intruder had gotten into the kingdom grounds, he fears for his daughter's safety." She explained. "But they asked for Hinata too and this is a four man mission so…" She looked up to her assistant. "Go get the fourth man."

The woman bowed slightly and rushed out of the room. The team chosen stood uncomfortably, waiting for their new teammate to arrive. Soon enough they got their wish, and the door slid open once again. Everyone looked over to see Sakura entering the room.

"Sakura, I need you to insist this team on their mission. You will guard the princess of Itabinei kingdom. This mission will take one week." The Hokage said with a firm voice.

Sakura bowed. "Yes sensei."

"Now… Shino I am appointing you as the leader since you did such a great job before." The 5th said.

Shino nodded.

---

**Here it is.. the first chapter! this story is longer then the first :) and the chapters are a bit longer as well... so i hope you like readin Yumi is the main character in this story **

**Yumi: Thats right! muha  
Me: Yumi! get outta here! get back into the story...  
Yumi: You are no fun XP**


	2. A warm greeting?

On their way out of the village, Naruto turned to Sakura. "It's awesome that you're coming." He said.

Sakura smiled slightly. "So you guys have met this princess before?" She asked turning to the boys.

Kiba nodded. "That's right." Akamaru barked.

Naruto started to remember back to when Yumi was trapped in the barrier. The image of her eyes glowing made him shiver. Sakura noticed this. "You cold Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah…" He ran in front of the group. "Well let's get going, it's a long trip."

The group nodded and they jumped into the trees, making their way to the kingdom.

Just like before, the trip took two days. The sun was in the middle of the sky when the group saw the familiar scenery of the beautiful white castle in the far distance. Naruto breathed in the aroma of flowers. They walked right up to the gate where the guard happily opened for them.

They waked down a pathway towards the entrance. Sakura looked up at the castle until her neck started to hurt.

A very tall and slim man was awaiting them. He wore a silver rob that dragged on the ground behind him. His hat was tall and pointy at the end. A cheesy smile spread across his face. "Welcome. The king is expecting you. I am his chief adviser, you may call me Rokumatsu."

Naruto tried not to laugh at the man's outfit a snicker escaped his lips. Rokumatsu gave Naruto a strange look.

Sakura smiled and smacked Naruto at the back of the head. "Never mind him, we cant keep the king waiting right? Heh heh…"

The strange looking man nodded and guided the team through a long hallway that seemed to go on forever. The castle seemed larger on the inside and it was full of old fashion statues and portraits of past rulers. One portrait seemed to catch Naruto's eye.

It was a woman, no older then 30. Her smooth, black hair fell past her chest. Her warm smile seemed to make the picture brighter. Her skin seemed soft and white as snow. Naruto studied her. "Who is she?" He asked pointing at the portrait.

The adviser turned around and followed Naruto's finger. "Oh. Well that is Queen Akemi. She was King Mikio's wife."

"Was?" Kiba asked.

Rokumatsu sighed. "Yes, sadly she past away four years ago. I believe Princess Yumi took it the hardest… poor child." He shook his head and headed down the hallway again.

Everyone else slowly followed behind, giving the portrait one last look.

Finally the group saw the ending of the hallway. At the very end was an old fashion door. Made from dark wood, the door had strange carvings on it. The advisor walked up to the door and knocked on it twice.

Silence.

Rokumatsu knocked on it again before a familiar voice was heard.

"This is so unfair!" Shouted a voice of a girl.

"This is how it is going to be. You have to mature, for you are about to become the queen. You have to take this responsibility seriously." Said the booming voice of the man on the other side of the door.

"This is so stupid."

"You will accept your punishment like an adult! And you WILL have bodyguards no matter WHAT you say. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." She said sarcastically.

"Now leave my office."

With that final say, the door opened.

There holding the door open with a pissed off expression was the green haired princess. Yumi looked up form her shoes at all the confused faces. She quickly closed the door behind her. She scanned the group's faces. "No… don't tell me YOU are my bodyguards…" She said disappointedly.

"Nice to see you too." Kiba said sarcastically.

"And who is this?" She asked pointing at Sakura.

"Hello my name is Sakura." She said kindly.

"Why isn't Hinata here?" Yumi asked ignoring Sakura.

The advisor walked up to the princess. "Sorry to interrupt this reunion but may I talk to the King?"

Yumi waved her hand to the door. "Knock yourself out… he's in a rotten mood today though… trust me…" She sighed.

The advisor bowed and entered through the door, closing it behind him.

Yumi turned back to the group. "Let's get outta here. I'll show ya around."

They followed Yumi back down the hallway. "Sooo where is Hinata?" She asked again as they walked. "She was like the only reasonable one outta you guyz."

"She is on a different mission." Shino said.

Yumi glared at Shino. "Hmpft… and YOU had to come?"

"Trust me… I would gladly switch places with Hinata right not." Shino calmly said.

Yumi ignored that and turned to Sakura who was walking quietly beside her. "Your name was again?" 

"Sakura."

"Ah right… pretty name. So you took Hinata's place did ya?" She asked.

"That's right."

Naruto stepped in between the two girls. "Yup, you will love Sakura, she is nice and funny and cool." His cheeks a light red as he spoke.

Yumi studied his face. "What, are you in love with her or something?" She asked bluntly.

Naruto's face went completely red. Sakura punched him in the shoulder. "Of course not! Heh heh. Just ignore him…" She said as Naruto rubbed his now new bruise.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Well there isn't much to see here… this place is quite boring."

"What were you in trouble for?" Asked Kiba.

"Huh?" Yumi asked.

"Your dad was yelling at you about some punishment… what did you do?" He asked again.

Yumi laughed. "Ah nothing really… I just ran away again is all…"

"Ran away?" Naruto asked. "Again?"

"Yup… remember the first time we met. Well you guys had to escort me back to this awful place because I ran away. I dragged Riko along with me. But my dad figured out where I was and hired you guys to take me back." Yumi explained.

"Why would you wanna run away from this place?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"It's boring that's why!" Yumi pouted.

"What a stupid excuse." Shino said.

Yumi clenched her fist. "WHAT WAS THAT FOUR EYES?!" She stopped in her tracks shaking her fist.

Shino continued walking with the others, leaving the pissed off princess behind. He looked over his shoulder back at her. "Well you coming? You are showing us around right?"

Yumi relaxed her shoulders and sped up with the group. Soon enough they made it into a large, circular room. At the far end of the room was what looked like two thrones, one slightly larger then the one beside it. Yumi walked in front of the group who were still gawking in the doorway. She continued to walk until she was right in the middle of the room. She spun around with her arms held out. "This my friends is what I call the ROOM OF DESTINY!" She smiled.

Naruto scratched his head. "Room of destiny?"

"That's right." Yumi winked. "Soon to be MY room of destiny."

The group exchanged glances, they were confused. Yumi sighed. "Listen, this room is where my father holds balls and meetings, blah blah blah… and THAT…" She pointed to the larger chair at the end of the room. "Is the throne. Now let's get out of here and go outside." Yumi walked right past the team which was still studying the large room.


	3. Green haired tour guide

Once again Yumi guided the team through another hallway. This one seemed roomier then the other. The walls were a nice wheat yellow and weren't covered in creepy portraits. Two minute later Yumi stopped in front of a door. She put her hand on the handle and smiled at the group. She slowly opened the door and disappeared into the bright sunlight.

The group followed, they had to put there hands up to shield the light from there eyes (all except for Shino). Once their vision got used to the blinding light, they saw the most beautiful garden they have ever seen.

"Welcome to the main attraction! And my fave place in this whole dumb kingdom." Yumi winked.

Everyone was overwhelmed by the garden's beauty. It was filled with flowers that were all the colours of the rainbow and with delicious fruits or vegetables that looked so ripe that you could just walk up and pluck them from their stems. Naruto and Kiba tried to fight the urge to do so. Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head started to sniff around the garden. His nostrils filled with so many different aromas at once, he snorted and ran back to Kiba.

"Wow this is so pretty. You must have so many gardeners to manage this." Sakura said, smelling one of the purple flowers with thorns on the stem.

Yumi shook her head. "Nope."

"HUH?" Everyone (except Shino who was watching a bee travel from flower to flower) said.

"Well… there is one guy that helps out. But it's mostly me and Riko, when she has the free time. She is the daughter of our royal chef so she is very busy." Yuki explained.

"Riko is the chefs daughter?" Kiba asked.

"That's right. Remember the great food you had when we first met. Well Riko made all of that." Yumi smiled.

"So you take care of this whole garden?" Shino asked.

Yumi nodded proudly. "Yupperz." A white butterfly fluttered around Yumi. She held out her hand and the butterfly landed on the tip of her finger. "This used to be my mothers garden." She said with a soft smile, watching the insect flex its white wings.

"Your mother?" Naruto remembered back to the portrait of the pail woman.

"Yea… Gardening was her passion. She would spend countless hours out here…" Yumi pictured her mother with a yellow sun dress and dirty gloves bent down beside a patch of flowers. Her mother's warm smile spread across her face. "Sometimes when I was little… I would go outside and just watch her. I would hide behind that tree there because I didn't want to disturb her… She seemed so happy when she was out here."

Shino studied Yumi's face as she talked. Her face seemed to brighten every time she would mention her mother. Naruto frowned.

Yumi shook her head startling the butterfly which flew away. "Anyways… why don't we go visit Riko. I bet she is having her break right now." She quickly changed the subject.

They went back into the castle and followed Yumi towards the kitchen. They had to go down a flight of stairs before reaching the entrance of the cooking area. There sitting on a chair outside the door was Riko.

"HEY Ri-ie!" Yumi shouted.

_Ri-ie?_ Everyone thought.

Riko looked up at Yumi walking towards her. She smiled and stood up from her chair. "Hello Yumi."

"Guess who's here Ri-ie?" Yumi said teaseling.

Riko looked over Yumi's shoulder at the group behind her. "Oh my! It is so nice to see you again."

"Same here." Kiba said, Akamaru rolled his eyes.

Riko walked over to the group with a large smile on her face. "I guess you must be the bodyguards the king was talking about. Oh who is this?" She asked turning to Sakura.

"Hello my name is Sakura." She said studying Riko's face. _Wow all the girls here are so beautiful…_ She thought.

"It is very nice to meet you, my name is Riko."

"We just visited my mum's garden and thought we would visit you." Yumi said smiling. "Now who wants a tour of the kitchen?"

"ME!" Kiba said enthusiastically. Akamaru barked with excitement.

Shino, Kiba, and Sakura followed Yumi into the large kitchen. Riko was just about to follow them in as well.

"Um Riko?" Naruto asked.

Riko turned back around to face a frowning Naruto. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Well… how exactly did Yumi's mother die?" He asked.

Riko frowned.

"Oh um… you know what never mind I asked. Heh heh." Naruto quickly said.

"No its okay…" Riko said. "It was very tragic for Yumi… Her mother was the closest to her. After her death Yumi locked herself in her room for days. I brought her up food but she hardly ever ate. You see… when her mother gave birth to Yumi, she was very weak afterwards. Everyone thought she would get better but they were wrong. After a few years she just got worse and then was bedridden. Her complexion was even paler then before. Then one night she left us…"

Naruto frowned.

"Hey what are you slowpokes doing out here?" Yumi asked as she poked her head out of the entrance. "Common everyone wants you to cook us something Riko. You are the best at cooking." Yumi said with a large smile on her face.

Riko smiled back. "Oh please… don't say such embarrassing things like that." She giggled.

"Don't be modest. Now get your butts in here." Yumi winked and disappeared inside once again.

Naruto stared at where Yumi once was.

"That girl is always so cheerful… I admire her so much." Riko said before entering the kitchen herself.

Naruto shook off his depressing slump and followed in behind. He took a good look around. It was a very large kitchen. Everywhere you would see tools for cooking and shelves of food. In the middle of it all was a large counter where everyone was circling around. Riko was getting ingredients ready and putting them on the table.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"On their breaks. Which is good cuz if my father catches you guys in here I'll be in trouble." Riko said. "Now how about I make you guys some ice cream since its so hot out."

"PERFECT!" Yumi was craving for something sweet.


	4. I scream, you scream

Riko started to crush some ice while everyone else explored the kitchen. Yumi and Sakura helped out with the cooking.

"Hand me those eggs there please." Riko asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded and handed Riko five eggs. She watched in amazement as Riko cracked two eggs at a time. "Wow you're so good at that." She said.

"Thanks. Now I need cream and sugar…"

While this was going on, Kiba and Naruto were studying the shelves. "There are so many foods here I've never even heard of." Kiba said.

"Pshh… I don't need all this… Just give me some ramen and I'll be happy." Naruto turned away from the shelves.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

Shino walked over to the girls. "Vanilla ice cream?" He asked.

"That's right." Yumi said as she helped pore in the milk into the large bowl.

Later on the ice cream was finished. Everyone gawked at the delicious looking desert. "Well eat up." Riko said cheerfully.

They did as they were told. Naruto and Kiba swallowed theirs down quickly, giving them brain freezes. The girls giggled as they watched the boys clench their heads.

"Losers…" Yumi said taking another swallow of her ice cream.

One their bowls were licked clean, they helped Riko clean up. "Thank you guys. You better get out of here though… it's soon to be dinner and my father and the others will be getting back." Riko warned.

They did what they were told and rushed back up the stairs.

"I am not looking forward to eating at the same table with my father right now." Riko sighed as they made it to the top again. "This sucks…" She thought for a minute. "OH I know! How about you guys join me! Then I can just talk to you and you can taste Riko and her fathers cooking."

"Sounds good to me." Kiba said.

"We would be happy to join you." Sakura said.

"Mmmm I can't wait." Naruto licked his lips.

Yumi looked over to Shino waiting for his answer.

"Okay." He finally said.

"Then it's settled!" Yumi said cheerfully.

"Princess?" A woman's voice said behind them.

Everyone turned around to see a tall woman with dark skin and long black hair. She wore a head protector with the symbol of the rain village. "Its time for your lesson Princess." The woman said before noticing the others. "These are the bodyguards that the King hired? Well they can come watch."

Yumi sighed. "All right sensei."

The woman nodded and led the group to another room that wasn't as large as the last room but it was still huge. It looked like a dojo.

"So… what's going to happen here?" Naruto asked studying the room.

"What do you think dummy? She's going to train ninja techniques right?" Sakura asked Yumi.

Yumi nodded. "That's right. You guys aren't the only ninjas in this castle. I learn a few things too. This is my sensei Toruh. My father hired her to teach me a few skills… well after I begged him for a long time. He didn't want me to be a ninja."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"I dunno… cuz he's a bore." Yumi shrugged.

"Princess Yumi, enough chit chat and come over here." Sensei Toruh snapped.

Yumi slouched and made her way over to her sensei. "Yes sensei."

"Straighten your posture." Toruh demanded. She looked over to the group. "You may sit over there and watch if you like." She said pointing to the corner where pillows laid. "Now…" She said turning back to Yumi. "Get into your stance… good. Now you are a bit sloppy at the basics so we will try those again."

"Aww… but we do those all the time." Yumi wined.

"Enough." Toruh snapped. "Now this time we won't have to call a servant to be your partner… we will just use one of your bodyguards." Toruh smiled over to the group who just got comfortable. "How about… you." She said pointing to Sakura.

Sakura gulped and stood to her feet. She slowly made her way over to Yumi.

"This will be fun." Yumi smiled.

"Go easy on me okay?" Sakura teased.

"Now… what is your name?" She asked the pink haired girl.

"Sakura."

"I want you to take this ribbon from Sakura in less then 1 minute. Got it?" She said handing a blue ribbon over to Sakura who tied it around her waist.

"Go Sakura." Naruto said to himself.

"Yumi I want you to use only the basics to take it from her got it? No funny stuff like before." Sensei Toruh glared over to Yumi. The princess smiled innocently. "Now step away from each other… okay… ready…"

"Don't worry I wont hurt you." Yumi said.

"Set…"

"Same goes for me." Sakura smiled.

"GO!"

As soon as the sensei said go, Yumi ran right at Sakura. Sakura jumped out of the way as Yumi went for the ribbon. Yumi turned around and went for the ribbon again but Sakura kept jumping out of the way.

"Stand still." Yumi demanded.

"That would defect the purpose pf this exercise." Sakura laughed.

"Fine I'll make you stand still." Yumi said.

"Princess Yumi!" Sensei Toruh shouted.

But it was too late, Sakura stopped in mid jump and stood there motionless. Her limbs felt heavy as lead but her head felt light and dizzy. She tried to move but could not. "What… why can't I move?" Sakura asked trying to lift her arms.

Yumi walked over casually and took the ribbon from Sakura.

"Yumi! I said no funny stuff! You were supposed to use the basics! You are hopeless." Sensei Toruh sighed.

Yumi just shrugged innocently. "It was the only way to get it then less then a minute."

"What did she do to Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I have no clue…" Kiba said.

"Can someone help me please?" Sakura asked still trying to move her hands.

"Fine…" Yumi said rolling her eyes.

Suddenly Sakura was able to move her limbs again. She rubbed her arm trying to forget that awful heavy feeling. "Thanks…"

"Well that ended quickly and it was quite boring." Naruto complained.

Shino watched as Yumi and her sensei argue on her breaking the rules. He started to remember back to that night when he saw Yumi practicing in an open area in the forest. He remembered that awful heavy feeling and not being able to move his arms and legs.

Sakura walked over to the group.

"That was so weird. All I did was look at her then I wasn't able to move." She said still rubbing her arms.

"What kind of jutsu would that be?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows, maybe you should ask her." Kiba said to Naruto.

"I will."

Everyone looked over to Shino. "You will?" They said at once.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He asked studying their faces.

"No." Kiba said. "Why are you interested?"

"No reason. Just curious, like you." He said.

"What-cha guys talking about over here?"

Everyone turned back to see Yumi standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Er nothing…" Kiba said. "So did ya get in trouble?"

"Yup. It's no biggy though. She is so bossy, I'm used to it." She said with a thumbs up. "So answer my question. What were you guys chatting about over here?"

"Yumi." Shino said.

"Yea?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"What is that jutsu you used on Sakura?" He asked.

"Oh you mean the one I used on you once too?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"She used it on you too?!' Kiba and Naruto asked laughing. "When did this happen? What did you do?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing." Shino said.

"I don't remember this… Were you two alone together?" Kiba asked teaseling.

Shino's eyebrows furrowed.

"ANYWAYS!" Yumi said changing the subject. "Well it's sorta hard to explain… lets just say once your look into my eyes you're done for." She said with a huge smile. "I don't even have to look at you when I do it. And once you are caught in my trance your limbs will feel like lead but your head would feel light as a feather. Its used when you are battling one on one."

"Very effective. So your sensei taught you it?" Sakura asked.

Yumi frowned. "…No."

"Oh who did then?" Kiba asked.

"Let's change the subject." The princess said quickly. "I should be getting back to training… so you guys should just sit back and watch." She winked then walked back over to her sensei.

The rest of the training went by quickly. Everyone watched Yumi use hand to hand combat skills against her sensei and she was actually pretty good. There were many times that she would fall down on her butt though and you would hear Kiba and Naruto snicker in the background. Yumi would glare at them and they would quickly divert there eyes from her.

Once it was over Yumi bowed to her sensei and thanked her for today's class but before she could walk back over to the group her sensei asked to have a word with her.

No one could hear what Toruh was saying to Yumi. All except Akamaru who silently repeated the words back to Kiba.

"It's rude to eavesdrop in others conversation." Shino said to Kiba.

"But don't you want to know what they are talking about over there and why it's so hush hush?" Kiba said. "Really Akamaru? Are you sure?" Kiba asked after Akamaru repeated what was said to Yumi.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed. "Didn't you hear what Shino say? It's rude."

"But I'm curious!" Naruto whined.

"Well according to Akamaru, Sensei Toruh is said… 'you know you shouldn't use that jutsu at all… even though your brother showed you it a long time ago doesn't mean I wouldn't disapprove of it.' And Yumi is saying… 'Don't worry I know how to use it properly I wont use the full power of the Jutsu kay?'" Kiba repeated.

Everyone went silent. 

"Wait… she said brother?!" Kiba said realizing what he just repeated.

"Hey guys ready to get outta here?"

Everyone jumped when they heard Yumi's voice. She blinked at their nervousness. "Did I scare ya?" She giggled.

"N-nah… So were leaving now?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "You guys hiding something from me?"

Everyone shook their heads rapidly except for Shino who was deep in thought. _Why wouldn't she mention that she has a brother? And why did she change the subject on us like avoiding talking about her brother?_ He thought.

"Well?" Yumi asked again.

Naruto started to sweat nervously. "W-when will dinner be ready?" He changed the subject quickly, looking away from Yumi's eyes.

"Its going to be anytime soon, that's why we should go." Yumi said.

"I can't wait to taste more of Riko's cooking." Kiba said excitedly. He looked over to Yumi who had a sly smile on her face. "What?" Kiba blinked.

"Nothing… But before we go to dinner I was going to take a shower okay?" Yumi said turning around. "Shall we go?"


	5. Water, Blood, and Dresses

The sound of water running was heard in the employee's showers. Yumi walked inside and saw who it was taking a shower before her. "Hey Riko."

Riko turned around to see Yumi stripping her clothes off. "So you're going to shower in here too? You are such a weird princess." Riko giggled.

"Ha ha funny." Yumi said sarcastically while turning on the tap and letting the warm water fall on her face. "You know I hate using my own shower. I feel so weird in it. Like I'm a snob."

Riko applied some shampoo to her long black hair. "So where are your bodyguards?"

"They are outside in the hallways. They said they had to be there… it's sorta annoying." Yumi said scrubbing soap on her arm.

Riko started to rinse the shampoo from her hair. "Well it is their job."

"Oh which reminds me…" A sly appeared on Yumi's lips. "I think Kiba likes you."

Riko's face went completely red. "N-no what are you talking about? Of course he wouldn't like me."

"Well he always seems so excited to meet you. And I just heard him say that he couldn't wait to taste your cooking."

"That's just because he likes my cooking, that's all."

"Nope. Trust me I can read a boy like a book and that boy LIKES you."

"I don't believe you." Riko said turning off the water. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Yumi asked now washing her hair.

"Please like you don't know that I can't tell." Riko giggled.

"No seriously."

Riko looked over to Yumi with a sly smile.

Outside of the shower room Naruto was getting very impatient. "Awww man she's going to be in their forever aren't they?" He whined.

"Wait…" Kiba sniffed the air. Akamaru smelt it too. "I smell blood."

"You do? Where?" Shino asked.

"In the shower room!" Kiba said pointing at the door to the employee shower room.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him. "You're kidding right?" Naruto asked.

"No I'm serious!"

Then a high pitch scream was heard in the shower room. Everyone turned their attention to the door.

"I'll go in!" Sakura said. She opened up the door and walked in, holding out her hand to stop Kiba walking in as well. "I said I'LL go in." She closed the door behind her.

Kiba snorted. He turned around to face Naruto and Shino's glares. "What?" He asked innocently. Akamaru rolled his eyes.

"You are sick." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"RIGHT. This coming from a guy who created a jutsu that you transform into a naked girl." Kiba made a fist in front of Naruto.

"You just wanna go in and girls naked don't you?!" Naruto got right up in Kiba's face.

"Of course not! I wanted to see why someone screamed! Yumi might be in trouble!" Kiba and Naruto started to butt heads. Until Sakura poked her head out the door.

"You can come in." She said.

Everyone entered the shower room. The walls were filled with lockers and in the back was the shower heads. There stood a soaked Yumi with a towel wrapped around her and Riko hiding behind her with a towel on as well.

"Riko was in here" She said.

Everyone entered the shower room. The walls were filled with lockers and in the back was the shower heads. There stood a soaked Yumi with a towel wrapped around her and Riko hiding behind her with a towel on as well.

"Riko was in here too?!" Kiba asked seeing the cowering Riko. Her face went completely red. She hid her face behind Yumi, Yumi giggled. "What? Was it something I said?"

"What happened?" Shino asked.

Yumi pointed to a locker that was slightly open. Naruto walked over and opened it all the way. Silence filled the room.

In the locker was a dead body. With cuts all over it and blood flooded at Naruto's feet. He took a step back. "W-who is that?!"

"That is Akio. He is one of the guards here." Yumi said calmly.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know! Riko just went to get her clothes in her locker and once she opened the locker she screamed and ran over to me." Yumi explained.

"'Akio' you said his name was?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." Yumi answered calmly.

"Now my clothes are all bloody! I can't walk back to my place with just a towel on!" Riko said.

"Just wear my clothes, I'll go put different clothes on." Yumi said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Yumi." Riko said. She quickly grabbed Yumi's clothes that were hanging up and ran into one of the change rooms.

The room went silent again. Yumi crossed her arms. "So either one of you gets some help or the body will start to smell." She said rolling her eyes.

"Right! I will!" Naruto said running off.

The door closed with a slam. Yumi walked over to a bench that was on the opposite side of the lockers. She crossed her legs and arms. "Well…?" She said.

"Well what?" Kiba asked.

"This IS a girl's shower room." Yumi said raising an eyebrow.

Sakura giggled.

"OH! Right…" Kiba felt embarrassed. "We'll be leaving then…"

He headed for the door with Shino behind him. Shino stopped at the door. "What put you in such a bad mood?" He asked not even looking over his shoulder.

Yumi snorted. "None of your business."

"I see." Shino opened the door and closed it behind him.

Sakura turned to Yumi. "So what did put you in such a bad mood? Are you friends with that dead guy there?"

Yumi shook her head. "No I barely know him. I just knew his name."

"So why the bad mood? If you don't mind me asking." Sakura said sitting down on the bench as well.

"I do mind." Yumi snapped.

"Oh sorry…" Sakura looked away.

Riko walked back into the shower room. She wore Yumi's purple belly top and shorts with the purple flap in the front. Riko played around with the flap before she got comfortable. "I never wore this outfit before, out of all your clothes I worn, this one is the most uncomfortable."

"That one is my favorite! Better then those ugly dresses that I have to wear sometimes." Yumi stood up.

"Oh I got an idea!" Riko said. "Why don't you wear one of your dresses to dinner and surprise everyone. You look so beautiful in them."

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Its funny that you can talk about dresses in a room with a dead body…"

Riko lowered her head. "Oh right… I forgot…"

Sakura giggled. "So are you going to walk all the way back to your room in just a towel?"

Yumi thought it over. "Never thought of that."

"How about Sakura and I go fetch you an outfit to wear at dinner and bring it back to you?" Riko was getting all excited.

"Leave me alone with a dead body?!" Yumi shouted pointing at the bloody locker.

"Fine come with us. We will hide you." Riko said.

Yumi sighed. A knock on the door was heard. "I am coming in to investigate the body." The voice of a man said.

"Fine let's go." Yumi said.

They opened the door and allowed the two men with kits enter the room. After explaining to the men what happened they left the room to see an impatient Kiba standing there with Naruto and Shino.

"I'm hungry. When will we eat dinner?" He asked.

"It will out on the table soon. But first we have to get Yumi dressed." Riko said winking at Yumi.

The princess rolled her eyes. "I am going to regret this."

Kiba smiled. "What are you going to do with her?"

"You'll see." Riko teased.

The group made there way up the stairs and few a hallway. Yumi felt a bit uncomfortable walking around in a towel. Her arms were wrapped around her body and her face was bright red. Lucky for her there was no one around at the time, they were all having dinner. Finally they made it to Yumi's bedroom door.

Yumi opened the door and walked in, the group followed behind. Sakura was overwhelmed by the beautiful room. "I am so envious." She said.

The princess had a huge bed and a dark wood dresser. The room was very decorative and had one huge window looking out into the garden. A table was below the window holding many picture frames. Everyone walked into the middle of the room looking around.

Yumi walked up to what looked like a giant closet door. She opened it up to reveal a walk in closet full of colourful clothes. Sakura was in heaven once she saw it.

Yumi turned back to face the group. "If I'm going to be forced to dressing up like a doll… you girls have to too." She demanded.

"YES!" Sakura shouted with excitement.

All the girls ran into the closet and Yumi closed the doors behind them leaving Shino, Kiba and Naruto in Yumi's bedroom.

Akamaru sniffed around. Kiba fell back onto Yumi's bed. He sighed. "This feels so good. You just sink right into it."

"Really?" Naruto jumped onto the bed. "Wow your right. I could just fall asleep right now." Akamaru jumped onto the bed as well and curled into a ball. Just then you could hear Naruto snore.

"He did fall asleep." Kiba said rolling his eyes. He raised his head to see what Shino was doing.

Shino was over by the table under the window with a picture frame in his hand. "What's that you looking at?" Kiba asked.

"Pictures." Shino said.

In the picture was a little girl no older then 5. She had short green hair in little pigtails. A huge smile was on her face. Beside her was a boy near 10 years old. He had short black hair and had an emotionless expression. Behind them was a pale woman with long black hair. It was Yumi's mother. She was smiling warmly with her arms holding the children close to her.

Shino studied the picture. Kiba crawled off the bed and peered over Shino's shoulder at it as well. "Hey that's Yumi isn't it? And that woman is her mother that died right?" He whispered. "Then I'm guessing that is her brother… I wonder why she hasn't mentioned him. Where is he now?"

"I wouldn't know." Shino said putting the picture back down. His eyes scanned the other pictures. One was with Riko and Yumi making piece signs, the others were of Yumi when she was little. He found it strange that none of them had her father in it. _Maybe he was the one taking the picture_. He thought.

Just then the door to the closet opened up. Shino and Kiba looked over to see the three girls dressed in komonos. Sakura wore a pink komono with silver moons. Riko's dress was a solid dark blue with a white trimming. Yumi's dress was the most dazzling. Her dress was a bright purple that had butterflies of different sizes and colours all around it. There wings shone in the sunlight leaking through the window.

Naruto raised his sleepy head off the bed and got a good look at the dressed up girls. "Wow…" He jumped off the bed and ran right up to Sakura. "You look so beautiful Sakura!"

Sakura blushed. "I know…" She said with a twirl, showing off her moons.

Riko looked over to Kiba's dazed expression.

"Wow is right. Riko you look so good in that outfit." He said scratching his cheek.

Riko's face went completely red and she half hid behind Yumi. "Th-thank you." She said quietly.

Yumi put her hands on her hips. "Well you can thank me for all that. I never wear these dresses and they were collecting dust so I figured we would wear these." She looked down at her own dress. "This is the only one is the only one I don't mind wearing at parties."

A knock was heard at the door. "Sorry to disturb you Princess but dinner is ready at the table." The voice said.

"We will be right down. Is father already down there?" Yumi asked.

"No… he will be late today. He is very busy at the moment with that discovered body." The voice answered.

"Oh…" Yumi lowered her head.

"Sorry." The voice said. "Well dinner is on the table." The sound of footsteps left the door.

Silence hung in the air for a moment. Shino looked over to Yumi's disappointed expression. "I thought you didn't want to deal with your father at dinner?" He asked.

Yumi looked up over to Shino. "Oh well… I don't but… it's just…" She trailed off. "Never mind. Let's go to dinner then shall we?"

Yumi walked over to the door and held it open to let the group out before her. Shino stopped at the door and looked over to Yumi. "You look very pretty in that dress." He said before leaving the room.

Yumi stood there dumbfounded still holding the door open. Her cheeks turned red. The embarrassed princess snapped out of it, noticing that her friends were far ahead.

"You coming?!" Shouted back Sakura.

"Well duh!" Yumi shouted back catching up with the group.


	6. Awkward moments with vegetables

Different varieties of food were spread across the long table. Yumi smiled and started to cut some meat. "Well? You going to just gawk at the food or eat it?"

"It looks to pretty to eat." Sakura said.

"I'll eat it!" Naruto shouted grabbing a slab of food.

Kiba made a small plate for Akamaru to munch on under the table. He made a plate for himself as well.

Yumi giggled at the sight of Naruto eating.

"Chew Naruto." Shino said taking a bite of food as well.

"I don't need you to tell me how to eat." Naruto said with a mouthful of food. He swallowed a mouthful of food then choking on a few bits that didn't go all the way down. He pounded on his chest with his fist and swallowed hard. Naruto sighed with relief.

Riko giggled and Sakura rolled her eyes. "You should have chewed your food you klutz." Sakura said.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her and continued with his food. Riko looked over to Yumi's plate. "Yumi…" Riko said crossing her arms.

"Oh don't start with me." Yumi said.

"What?" Kiba was confused.

Riko sighed. "Yumi never eats her vegetables."

"They are nasty things!" Yumi argued.

Naruto nodded, he also hated vegetables.

Riko was going to continue with the argument but was distracted by the King entering the room. The group stood up to great Yumi's father. He looked distracted when he took his seat. Everyone exchanged glances and sat back down, continuing their dinner.

"Sorry I was late." He said. "It's just that I have be-"

"Been very busy." Yumi finished his sentence without even looking up from her plate.

"Right…" The king said awkwardly. "I just got the report of that found body in Riko's locker. It seems that he was killed by knives cutting his body all over at once."

"Must you talk about this during dinner father?" Yumi asked still not looking up from her plate.

"I just thought you might want to know." The king replied.

"Maybe I didn't want to know how a person died. And maybe for once we can have a nice talk, something like 'how was your day?' or 'how is your training going?'" Yumi finally looked up from her plate and stared at her father with cold eyes.

The king wasn't too happy with that reply. "Fine then. How was your day?"

"It's too late." Yumi said.

Everyone looked back and forth at the father and daughter. It started to get awkward.

"What do you want from me Yumi? I am trying my best." Snapped Yumi's father.

"Maybe to have some quality time with my father without talking about work or responsibilities!" Yumi shouted getting to her feet.

Everyone starred at the furious princess. She started to calm down. "Please excuse me." She said silently before running out of the room.

The king rested his head on his hand. "That girl…" He said to himself.

Riko got up as well and the rest followed. They excused themselves before chasing after Yumi. They made it halfway down the halls before they have become unknown to where Yumi has gone off to.

"Where did that girl go off to?" Naruto asked crossing his arms. "I never got to finish my food."

"I think you had plenty to eat." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Riko turned to the group. "We will have to split up and search for her. Naruto and Sakura will go look in the village. Shino and I will go look in the garden and Kiba… you will search the castle with Akamaru."

"What?! I go by myself?" Kiba was hoping to get paired up with Riko.

"You have Akamaru with you." Shino said.

"Why do I have to go with Naruto?" Sakura whined.

"I like the pairings." Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"Alright…. GO!" Riko shouted. The teams ran in different directions.

Riko and Shino ran towards the garden entrance. Shino looked over to Riko. "You know where she is, don't you?"

Riko smiled. "Since this garden is so big we will have to split up as well. You go up that pathway and I'll go over here." She said ignoring what Shino asked.

The stars were already out and the sound of crickets was heard in every direction. Shino walked down the dark pathway slowly looking back and forth. He walked all the way to a dead end.

There was a tall rock wall that seemed to circle the whole castle. In front of the wall was a row of tall bushes that seemed to have a small enough space to fit a person through at the bottom. He knelt down and looked through the space to see a secret exit through the wall. It was a wooden door hidden behind the bushes. He opened the door and walked through.

In front of him was a hill and at the very top of the hill lying down on her back was Yumi, looking up at the stars. Shino silently walked up the hill towards her.

Yumi sighed as she studied the cloudy sky with the moon and a few stars peeking out. _Please don't rain._ She thought as she watched the clouds float by but then her view was then blocked by Shino's head looking down at her. "Found you."

Yumi gasped. "Don't sneak up on people like that!" She said sitting up. "You scared me half to death."

"Don't run off then." He said.

"Hmpft." Yumi looked in the other direction. "Go away."

"Can't. It's my job to body guard you."

"Well as you can see I am perfectly fine so your job is done."

"I'm not leaving unless you come with me."

"I'm not leaving this spot." She said stubbornly. "So I guess you have to leave without me."

Shino took a seat beside her. Yumi gave him a strange look. "What are you doing?"

"I said I'm not leaving unless you come with me. So I guess you're stuck with me." He said looking straight ahead.

Yumi crossed her arms and stuck her tongue at him.

"Saw that." Shino said still looking ahead.

"Hmpft." Yumi looked away again.

They both sat there listening to the crickets. Yumi sighed. "Where are the others?"

"We split up to look for you." He answered.

"How did you find my secret entrance?"

"Riko pointed me in the direction."

Yumi tensed up. _Dam that Riko! She did that on purpose._ She cursed in her mind. She fell back and rested her head on her crossed arms. Yumi looked up into the sky again.

"Why did you run off?" Shino asked.

"It's the only thing I'm good at." She answered quickly.

Shino looked down at her. "Is that so?"

"That's right… When you had to escort me back here before, it wasn't the first time I ran away."

"Why do you run away? You are a princess, you have everything you want here."

"That's exactly why I run away…" Yumi sat up and tucked her knees in and wrapped her arms around them. "You know that it's my 14th birthday in three days. And once I turn 14 I will be crowned Queen."

"Already? But aren't you to young to be Queen?" Shino asked.

Yumi shook her head. "In my family once the heir to the thrown turns 14, they are crowned King or Queen. That means my father steps down and I take the thrown. And the thing is…" Yumi went silent.

Shino raised an eyebrow. He studied Yumi's expression. She seemed to be in her own world, her eyes sparkled in the moons light.

"The thing is I'm frightened." She finally said. "I-I don't want to be a Queen. I will never be what my father thinks I could be. I am irresponsible, stubborn, and not reliable at all. I'm a child. A child who runs away from her fears 'cuz she has no backbone."

Shino was surprised that Yumi was spilling out her soul to him. He barely knew her and she was already so open to him. He listened carefully, taking everything in like a sponge.

Yumi tucked her face behind her legs. "I'm not fit to be the Queen."

Shino looked straight ahead again. It went silent again.

"MAN!" Yumi stretched out her arms. "It feels good to get that off my chest!" She said obnoxiously.

Shino was taken aback by that sudden outburst. "You sure know how to ruin a moment." He said.

Yumi laughed. "Yea well it was getting to dramatic for me there. But…" She looked over to Shino. He looked back at her. Yumi noticed her cheeks were turning red and she quickly looked away. She looked up at the moon. "It's going to be a crescent moon soon."

"Why you say that?" Shino asked.

"No reason." Yumi leaned back on her hands looking up at the sky. She stretched out her legs. Shino noticed a mark around her belly button shaped like a crescent moon.

Yumi noticed his stare. "That's my birth mark."

"Oh." Shino said looking away again.

"Yup strange shaped aint it?" She giggled.

"So you're going to be queen right?" Shino asked looking ahead.

"Yup."

"What if you had a sibling that was older then you… would they become the king or queen?"

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Yea…"

"Like an older brother?"

Yumi was about to say something before she heard a 'ticking' sound near her. Shino looked down to see a metal sphere between him and Yumi. He quickly caught on.

Shino dove at Yumi at the same time as the little metal sphere exploded into hundreds of kunai knives flying everywhere. Yumi and Shino rolled down the hill.

Shino stopped on all fours looking up the hill. Yumi stopped just behind him on her stomach. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" She said getting to her feet.

"We got attacked." Shino said standing up as well. He stumbled a bit.

Yumi looked over to see that Shino was injured. He had a deep cut just bellow his shoulder left by the exploding knives. "You okay?" He asked Yumi.

"Don't worry about me what about you?!" Yumi said getting very worried about the situation.

Just then a large man jumped from the top of the hill down in front of Shino and Yumi. The man was the shape of a large ball, he had black spiky hair. He wore green shorts and a white tee shirt with bandages all over his legs and arms. He was missing one of his fingers on his right hand. Yumi looked at the man carefully. _No… It can't be him…_ Yumi thought to herself.

The large man reached back and pulled out a large sword from its sheath on his back. It was as tall as a grown person and as wide as child. He held it in front of him. Shino got into a fighting stance. "Get out of here." Shino said to Yumi, not taking his eyes off the attacker.

Yumi stood there shaking all over. She couldn't move, she was too frightened to. Yumi kept starring into the large mans eyes. They looked so empty, like he was soulless.

The large man took a step towards Yumi, reaching out with his think arms, his fingers like sausages. Yumi stood there frozen to the ground trembling with fear. Shino grabbed Yumi's arm and swung her behind him, out of the attacker's reach.

The large man turned to face Shino, holding up his sword ready to attack. "Go get help." Shino said to Yumi.

She gulped, still trembling. _It's not him! IT CAN'T BE!_ She thought.

The man swung his sword down at Shino. The stoic boy pushed Yumi to the side and dove out of the swords path. "I said GO!" Shino shouted dodging another swing from the giant weapon.

Yumi got to her feet and started to run down the hill. She looked over her shoulder to see Shino jumping out of the way from another monstrous swing. Every time Shino would land he would have to jump again. Yumi knew she had to keep running but she couldn't bear to leave Shino like this. Just then Shino raised his arms up and a dark cloud of insects flew out from under his sleeves. Yumi blinked with amazement.

The insects swarmed the large man. He constantly swung his sword around at the tiny targets. Yumi started to calm down a bit thinking that Shino had everything under control and she was just about to turn back around to go get help before she saw as the attacker threw another metal orb at Shino.

Shino jumped far away as possible before the little sphere exploded into a purple smoke cloud. The insects dropped to the ground. Shino landed on his stomach and struggled to get up, he knew he had breathed in some of the smoke and his vision was starting to blur.

Shino looked up to see the large attacker jump out from the cloud of poison and landed in front of Shino who was on his knees trying to get up. The man raised his large sword over his head ready to swing down at Shino once more. Shino tried to think of a way out of this situation but was unable to for the poison was already to infect his body.

"Summoning jutsu!"

Shino looked over to see Yumi standing nearby holding out her arms in front of her. A small faded orb formed between her arms. Just then thousands of butterflies flew out from inside the orb and flew right at the attacker.

The large man awkwardly swung at the butterflies and was able to slice one in half. Once he did so, the butterfly burst into specs of dust. He sliced more butterflies and the same thing happened.

The dust floated around his round body and landed on his skin. He cried out in pain at the dust's touch. The man clenched his face as some dust got into his eyes hollering in pain before darting up the hill and disappearing into the night.

The butterflies flew back to Yumi and disappeared into the orb. The relieved princess lowered her arms. She looked over to Shino who was on all fours. His breath became labored and his arms wobbly. Yumi rushed to his side and swung his arm around her shoulder, lifting him up to his feet.

Sweat dripped off his face. "I should… be the one… saving you…" He struggled to talk.

"We have to get you back to the castle. That poison has already gotten into your blood and in an hour you will die." Yumi helped Shino walk back to the secret entrance.

"Why do you know what poison he used on me?"

"Don't talk. It only makes it work faster."

On the other side of the entrance stood Riko with a shocked expression. "I heard screaming and I came rushing over… Oh my! What happened?"

"Explain later… just help me… he's heavier then he looks." Yumi smiled.

Riko rushed over to Shino's other side and lifted his arm around her shoulders as well.

They made their down the dark gardens path until they saw Sakura, Naruto and Kiba waiting near the entrance. "You found her!" Naruto shouted.

"What happened?!" Kiba asked rushing towards them.

"I'll explain later. Just get some help." Yumi demanded.

"No need. I'm a specialist at treating wounds." Sakura said rushing over to Shino. She studied his face. "This poison is affecting his blood cells. I have to treat him right away. We don't have time to take him back in… just set him down here."

They did what they were told and laid Shino down on the stone path. Kiba took off his coat and folded it into an affective pillow. He slipped it under Shino's head.

Sakura sat down beside Shino. She turned to Yumi. "Do you have any pod leaves in this garden?"

Yumi thought for a moment. "YES! Yes we do! My mother grew a lot of herbal plants in this garden as well."

"Well bring me two leaves and a rock so I can make a paste." She demanded.

Yumi nodded. "Right away boss." Yumi rushed down another path.

"Who did this?" Kiba asked.

Riko shrugged. "I don't know… It's all my fault too! I shouldn't have just sent Shino up to get her. I should have gone too." Riko looked down at her feet.

"That's a stupid thing to think." Naruto said. "If you went too you would have been poisoned as well. Then there would be two patients."

"Wait… then how come Yumi didn't get poisoned?" Kiba asked.

Riko gulped. "Er… maybe she wasn't near the poison or something…"

"And why did you just send Shino up by himself? Did you know where Yumi was the whole time?"

Riko started to look nervous. She tried to think of an excuse. "Um…"

"Back!" Yumi cried, rushing over with two giant leaves in one hand and a rock.

Riko sighed with relief. "I'm saved." She said to herself.

Yumi handed the stuff to Sakura. "Thanks." She laid the leaves on the ground and held the rock on top of them. She moved the rock back and forth on the leaves, squishing them into a paste.

Everyone watched in silence until Sakura picked up the paste in her hand and held it over Shino's face. "Now open up and swallow this."

Shino did what he was told. He had some trouble swallowing the thick paste though. He sighed with relief, the effect of the medicine was already working. He slowly sat up. "Thank you." He said to Sakura.

Sakura nodded. Yumi looked away, lost in her thoughts. _Why… why would he attack us… and his eyes…_

Shino clenched his arm in pain. He still had that deep cut in his arm. Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out bandages. "Take your shirt off and let me bandage that up."

Shino unbuttoned his shirt and turned to Sakura so she could reach his arm. Yumi sighed and looked back over to the group to see what they were doing. Suddenly her face went bright red. She quickly turned back around.

Riko smiled, shaking her head.

Once Sakura finished bandaging Shino's arm up, she stood back up and tucked the gauze back into her pouch. Shino slipped his shirt back on and stood up as well, the medicine seemed to have healed him completely.

"Wow Sakura, you saved the day today." Naruto smiled.

"No biggy. I have delt with worse during my training." Sakura felt proud of her work.

"Now tell us what happened!" Naruto was starting to get impatient. "Who attacked you?"

"I can answer that…"

Everyone turned to Yumi who was still facing the other way. "He attacked us from behind. The attacker was a large man. He threw these balls at us that exploded into thousands of knives… and he had a giant sword."

"Really? I wonder why he attacked you. Do you think he might be the guy who broke into he grounds before?" Kiba said referring to the man who snuck past the walls and was the reason why they were called to protect princess Yumi.

"Who knows?" Yumi said turning back around. She yawned. "Man I'm tired. How about we head back and go to bed… and maybe not tell my father about what happened?" Yumi said innocently.

"We have to tell him." Shino said.

"Well can you just wait 'till morning then? I don't want to deal with him right now." She gave them the 'puppy dog' eyes.

Shino sighed. "Fine. We will tell him first thing in the morning."

Yumi smiled. "Yes!"

"I will be going to bed too then." Riko through a yawn.

"Where do you live Riko?" Kiba asked.

Riko looked over to the walls. "In the village. Not far from the palace."

Yumi looked up to the sky unsettlingly. The sky was getting even cloudier and you could barely see the stars. "So… let's go to bed then okay?"

"Right." Everyone said.


	7. A song and a secret

_It's so dark… Where am I?_

Yumi looked around and could see nothing but darkness. The eerie silence made the atmosphere even more frightening. She shivered from the cold air.

_What is this place?_

Piping up some courage Yumi started to walk forward, not knowing where she was going.

It seemed like days she was walking. Her view didn't change, all she could see was a never ending darkness. Just when she was about to give up, she walked right into a surface.

Yumi pressed her hands on what seemed to be a wall but it was to dark to see. Just then Yumi heard a fluttering noise. She looked around to see where the noise was coming from. Then she spotted it.

A black butterfly unattached itself from the wall like it was a part of it, light shone through the empty space that once held that butterfly. Yumi watched as the black insect fluttered down towards her.

The princess suddenly felt a little warmer. But then another sound startled her.

Fluttering sounds were heard all over. Yumi turned in circles wondering what was going to happen next.

Suddenly the blackness shattered into thousands of dark butterflies. A bright light shone in all directions, blinding Yumi. The black butterflies flew around the princess. She watched as they circled her body, their soft wings brushing against her skin. She smiled.

Then the butterflies started to close their circle. They flew closer and closer towards Yumi's body. She started to panic, wondering what was happening. The dark insects flew so close together they shielded the light from Yumi.

Yumi felt her body suddenly falling. Her heart raced and she felt dizzy. Then she hit water.

She started to sink into the dark liquid. She gasped for air but swallowed the water instead. She felt the liquid enter her lungs, it burnt her throat.

Yumi's chest ached. She struggled to swim to the top, to try and find air but the liquid was so deep. She swam forward hoping to find an air pocket above her somewhere else. Yumi swam until she felt her finger nails scrape against a hard surface in front of her.

Starting to panic, Yumi punched at the surface, trying to brake through. She felt around her noticing that there was a wall all around her. She then noticed that she was trapped in a small pod.

Her chest burned in pain and her heart raced. Yumi punched and kicked at the surface, trying to break through. Scratching at the wall until her fingers bled, Yumi was running out of time.

_I don't want to die!_ She screamed in her head, screwing her eyes shut.

Opening her eyes once again, she took one gasp of air. Cool, soothing air filled her lungs. Yumi looked around to see that she was sitting in her bed.

Naruto busted through the door with Shino, Kiba, and Sakura behind. "What's wrong?!"

Yumi blinked with confusion. "B-But it felt so real…" She whispered to herself looking down at her hands then clenching her chest. The pain was gone.

"We heard you scream. What happened?" Shino asked.

Yumi looked up to all their worried expressions. They noticed that Yumi was drenched with sweat. "Did you have a bad dream?" Sakura asked.

Yumi was speechless. She tried to forget that awful experience. She tried to hold back her tears.

A large boom of thunder was heard outside Yumi's window. Everyone looked outside to see rain splash against the glass. "A thunder storm?" Naruto asked.

A crash of lighting lit up the room, Shino looked over to see a split second of a terrified face that belonged to the princess. Her eyes were wide and her face pale.

Naruto noticed this as well. He walked over to Yumi. "Yu-" his voice was cut off by another shattering sound of thunder.

A small squeaking noise was heard from Yumi. She screwed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around her body. Another flash of lighting lit up her face for everyone to see.

"Yumi… what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Yumi trembled all over.

"Are you sick?" Kiba asked. Akamaru jumped onto Yumi's bed and walked over slowly towards the trembling girl. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I-I'm fi-" Her voice was cut off by another large boom of thunder. Yumi quickly went under the covers.

"Are you scared of the thunder?" Naruto asked.

Yumi slowly pulled the blankets off her head. "No. I'm fine really."

"Are your sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yea… I'm okay."

"Okay. We'll leave to go back to sleep then." Shino said while turning around to leave the room.

Yumi quickly looked up with teary eyes, watching the group turn around and start to leave. She held out her hand and tried to speak but nothing would come out. A crash of thunder rattled the room and made Yumi jump right out of the bed and grab onto the back of Shino's shirt. She stared at the ground embarrassed.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Yumi clutching Shino's shirt. Sakura and Kiba turned around and glanced up at Shino to see how he's reacting to this.

"Um… pl-please don't leave m-me…" Yumi's voice sounded so small and distant.

Shino just stood there silently, his hands in his pockets.

"Yumi…" Naruto took a step towards them. "You are scared of the thunder… aren't you?"

Yumi straightened her posture and slowly released her grip on Shino's shirt. Feeling very embarrassed she looked away from everyone's stare. Shino turned around to face her.

The room became silent. Only the pitter patter of the rain rung in Yumi's ears. She tried to find the courage to speak but nothing could come out. She soon found herself caving in, falling to her knees sobbing into her hands.

All of her feelings crashed into her like a giant title wave. Yumi felt like she couldn't hold it in much longer, the memory of her recent dream made her twitch. The next thing startled her as she felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder.

She raised her head up to see Sakura kneeling down beside her. She looked over to her other side to see Naruto kneeling down near her as well. "Please talk to us." Naruto said. 

"It's better to let things out then to keep them bottled inside like this." Sakura removed her hand from Yumi's shoulder and waited for her to speak.

Her eyes swollen from crying, Yumi looked up to see Kiba and Shino staring down at her sympathetically. Not knowing how to start, the trembling girl could only think of one thing to do to calm her nerves. 

"_Guided by dreams and the warmth in your skin…"_

Everyone was shocked to see Yumi start to sing, her eyes closed and her voice still shaky.

"_Growing and fighting to brake free from within  
Once you break free child, reborn from the dead  
Wings of your colours you will soon spread  
The mark of your birth, of the moon above  
Will fill your soul and embrace you with love  
But tonight child your still in first state  
Unclear of your destiny, your story, your fate  
Don't fret child and rest your head  
Eyes of lavender and green thread"_

The room became silent as the storm outside started to calm down. Yumi blushed slightly, a little embarrassed of what she just did. "My mother would sing that to me every night. I never really understood it but every time I would hear it… I would just feel… warmer… for some reason. Some nights like this when it was storming out… I would cry out to my mother and she would come in and sing the song again. Then I would no longer be as scared." 

Everyone blinked at her, trying to think of something to say. 

Yumi's cheeks flushed pink. "I know its sounds weird… maybe a bit corny buts its true." She rubbed her eyes thinking that she should be feeling better but a knew pain came into her heart. An aching pain of loneliness. This was strange to her because there were friends surrounding her.

Then an image of her mother came to mind. She shrugged it off. _No… seeing that would only make me feel worse. _

"What a strange song…" Yumi glared up at Kiba who was looking out the window. He sensed her glare and looked back down at her. "Well it was."

"Yuki thought it was strange too, but I don't care I like it." Yumi quickly noticed what she just said and mentally slapped herself.

"Yuki?" Naruto tilted his head confused.

"Her brother." Shino said blandly. "Am I right?"

"Y-yes… how'd you know?" Yumi looked up at the mysterious ninja.

Shino shrugged. "Common sense." 

"Oh right, you have a brother… why haven't we met him yet?" Kiba was looking out the window still. The storm was finished and it was lightly raining.

"Wait… how did you guys even know I had a brother?" Yumi studied everyone's… guilty faces? _Why do they look guilty?_ She asked herself.

"Well…" Kiba began.

"Kiba listened in on your conversation with sensei Toruh!" Sakura blurted out.

"Hey!" Kiba snarled at Sakura. "You tattle tale."

"Well you had no right to." Sakura snapped back.

Yumi blinked in confusion. "When was this?"

"During your training." Naruto said chuckling at the dog-boy and pinkette arguing.

Yumi thought back to the conversation she had with her sensei. She nodded. "So you eavesdropped?"

"N-no… maybe… a bit." Kiba laughed nervously.

Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Wait…" Naruto thought for a moment. "You said 'had' a brother…"

Yumi looked up at Naruto then quickly looked away. She pulled her legs close to her chest.

"Oh…" Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry."

Yumi looked up at everyone again. "No it's not that he died… it's just that…" She paused. "He ran away."

The room became silent again. Yumi sighed.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Yumi shrugged. "He was always quiet and mysterious. He never let any into his world… He disappeared one night without a word and never came back." She struggled to keep back the tears starting to form on her lashes.

"Crybaby."

"I am not!" A young girl protested. Her green hair tightly pulled back into two pigtails on either side of her head.

"You cry for the silliest things." An older boy said flatly. His hands shoved into his black jacket pockets.

"I-do-not." She said between sniffles.

The black haired boy just rolled his eyes. "I stepped on a beetle."

"B-but the beetle didn't do anything wrong! He didn't deserve to die." She glared at her older brother.

The boy shivered slightly under the glare of his sisters violet eyes. "Crybaby." He repeated.

"Stop picking on your sister Yuki."

The children looked up to see who spoke. A fare woman walked towards them. She tucked her silky black hair behind her ears and smiled.

"Sorry mother." The boy looked to the ground.

The little girl giggled at her brother. _Not so tough now when mother comes around. _

"Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" The boy added.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." The woman said, still smiling warmly. "Besides its so boring being cooped up in my room." She said while ruffling the young boy's hair.

"Yay! Come play with us mommy!" She smiled down at her daughter innocently tugging on her arm. She patted the child on the head. "What would you like to play?"

"Let's play ninja again!" Her eyes were bright with excitement.

"Alright. Who will be it today?"

"You! You!" The little girl was pulling down on her arm now.

"Okay." There mother chuckled.

The little game on ninja went on for 10 minutes. The little girl was being chased around by her mother. "Ha can't catch me!" She cheered.

The woman slowed down to a complete stop. Her breath labored, she clenched her chest. The little girl noticed this and turned back around. The boy came out of hiding as well.

They rushed over to aid their mother. "Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"I-I'm fine." She said with a smile. "I just need a nap."

They watched as their mother slowly walked back into the castle. The young girl looked up at her brother. She noticed the blank expression. "Mommy has been taking a lot of naps lately hasn't she?" She blinked up at her brother.

"Yes. She has been." Taken a bit by surprise, the girl heard a hint a worry in his voice.

Smiling, she took her brother's hand in her own. "Don't worry, she'll get better and we will play ninja all the time, right?"

Her older brother nodded. "Right."

Oh how Yumi wished that was true.


	8. Prophesies and family

Yumi would always wake up extra early every morning. It was a habit of hers to start the day while the sun was still rising on the horizon. She sighed and pulled her blanket closer to her chest. Then something clicked in her brain. _There are other people in my bed._

She quickly sat up to see Sakura lying beside her. Naruto and Kiba were sprawled out at the end with Akamaru sleeping on his Kiba's chest. She looked over to see Shino sitting up against the wall on the other side of her room.

She slowly slipped out from beneath the blankets. "Stop it…"

Yumi tensed up and looked over to see Sakura talking in her sleep. "Stop it Sasuke… not now I'm tired…" She mumbled. "No not the bunny outfit…"

Yumi strained herself not to burst out laughing. She slid off the bed and stretched her arms. _What an embarrassing night. Asking them to stay with me because I'm such a coward… And I completely made a fool out of myself crying like that…_

Yumi sighed and made her way towards her closet. She didn't care about what to wear so she just threw on a purple tee-shirt and baggy blue shorts that hung just above her knees.

Yumi opened up the closet door to see Shino waiting on the other side of it. "Geez you scared me." Yumi said closing the closet door behind her.

"Were you going to leave without waking us?" He said showing no emotion.

Yumi laughed nervously. "Of course not silly! I was going to wake you after I got dressed."

"Hn." Shino said in disbelief.

Yumi looked over at the people sleeping on her bed then back at Shino. She did this twice before Shino raised an eyebrow with a silent question.

Yumi smiled devilishly and ran right at the bed. Taking one big leap she landed right in the middle of the bed causing Naruto to fall off and to wake Kiba and Sakura up from the sudden wake up call.

Naruto grumbled and pulled his face off the floor. "Wha… What happened?" He asked sleepily.

Yumi chuckled. "Get up sleepy heads. Time to start a new day."

"Are you always this energetic in the mornings?" Kiba asked grumpily. Akamaru stretched out his back legs and jumped off the bed.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "What do you wanna do today?" She asked the sleepy ninjas.

Sakura sat up and wiped her eyes. "Well… what do you have to do in this big castle?"

Yumi thought for a moment. "Um… well we have a huge library but I doubt you would want to hang out there… the only thing that's fun around here besides the garden is the pool."

Naruto perked up. "You have a pool?!"

Yumi nodded.

"Let's go swimming!" He cheered.

"Yea! But I don't have a bathing suit." Kiba frowned.

"Neither do I." Sakura said as well.

"I didn't bring one either." Naruto slumped back down. "Well there goes that idea."

Yumi sat on the edge of her bed, swinging her feet casually. "Don't worry about that. I have plenty of bathing suits for Sakura to have, and as for you guys." She said turning to Naruto and Kiba. "We have many guest bathing suits in the pool room. So you can wear those."

"Then it's settled!" Naruto jumped up and slid his orange coat on. "Let's go swimming!"

Akamaru barked. "Oh can Akamaru go swimming too?" Kiba asked.

"Sure why not. As long as her doesn't shed a lot." Yumi said winking at the dog.

"Sweet!" Kiba jumped off the bed. Akamaru barked excitedly.

Sakura slid off the bed as well. "So where are your bathing suits? I can't wait to see them. I bet you have a lot of cute ones!"

Yumi pointed to the closet. "There all in there. Lets go in and get them and then we'll all go down into the pool room to change."

Sakura nodded and they both disappeared into the closet. Five minutes later they came back out with swimsuits in their arms. "Alright I'll show you to the pool."

Everyone quickly rushed out the door. Yumi was about to go out next until, "Yumi."

She turned around and looked at Shino. "Yea?"

"We still have to speak with your father."

Yumi's slouched. "B-but… the pool…"

Shino shot her a glare. She couldn't see it through his glasses but she could feel it, and it sent shivers down her spine. "Fine… we'll talk to him before we go into the pool."

"Good."

They headed out the door and down the halls. Taking many rights and lefts until they came to a stair case. On the way down Yumi spotted one of her father's assistants coming up towards them. "Hey Ibiko!" She shouted.

He looked up and smiled. "Good morning princess. I see you are up early like always… where are you off to?"

"Oh the pool! We are going swimming." She said with a huge smile. Then she felt Shino's glare at the back of her neck. Yumi shivered. "Er… I mean… where is my father? I must speak with him."

Ibiko frowned. "Oh… that's why I was coming up. Your father went out for a while and he won't be back until around dusk."

"Another business thing right?" Yumi's shoulders slouched.

He nodded.

They continued their way down to the pool. Yumi was happy that she got out of speaking with her father this morning but yet she was feeling a bit disappointed.

Walking down another hallway they passed a very old looking door. Yumi pointed to it. "That's the library. It's HUGE inside. It's got sooo many books about pretty much anything."

Shino stopped. Yumi looked over her shoulder at him. "What's the hold up?"

Kiba sighed. "Thought he was going to do this. Shino isn't a swimmer."

"I'll stay in the library." He said turning to the door.

Yumi frowned. "You want to drown yourself in boring books be my guest."

"Books aren't boring." Shino shot her a glare.

Yumi rolled her eyes and continued down towards the pool.

---

"Wow…" Naruto's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"This place is amazing!" Sakura ran towards the large pool and felt the water. "It's the perfect temperature too."

Kiba studied the large room. The walls were white and tall. A sky-light hung above the pool. There was also a giant green slide that led into the pool. He tightened his trunks and ran straight at the pool before jumping in with a giant splash that followed him.

Akamaru barked with excitement and jumped in after Kiba. Sakura stood up drenched from their splashes. "Dam you!" she said shaking her fist at them.

Sakura wore a pink two piece. A pink rap hid her bikini bottom. Yumi wore a two piece as well but wore blue shorts that hid her knees. Her bikini top was a bright blue with a purple flower on one side. Naruto's and Kiba's trunks were red.

Yumi giggled and walked to the end of the pool. Naruto was already at the top of the slide. "Wow! Its looks higher from up here!" He called down.

Everyone watched as Naruto readied himself for the drop until slipping onto the wet surface and slid down the slide on his stomach. He hit the water with a loud 'splash'.

Yumi and Sakura broke out into laughter. Kiba joined in as Naruto's head surfaced. "Not funny!" He said spitting out water.

Yumi was laughing to hard to notice she was very close to the edge of the pool. She then slipped on the water from Kiba's previous splash and fell sideways into the pool. Sakura jumped in after her.

---

His finger brushed across a row of books until he would find something interesting. He sighed and went to the next shelf bellow.

The library was just like Yumi explained. It was huge and the shelves were around 10 feet tall. In the middle of the room were wooden tables where you would find someone sit down and relax with a good book. That's what Shino was planning to do… if he found a worthy book.

And like it was on que, in the corner of his eye he saw a large, old book at the end of the self. He walked over and read the spine. In bright gold letters is read "The Itabinei Family".

He pulled it out and walked over to one of the tables. Sitting down he opened the book to a random page. He scanned down the paragraphs and turned a few pages. Passing through boring politics and rules. Then something caught his eye.

'_Chomizuki the spirit of healing and hope.'_

Shino stared at the title for a minute before reading on bellow it.

'_When a female is born into the Itabinei family they are chosen to be the container of the Chomizuki. In return of carrying the spirit, Chomizuki will give the child some of its power. Giving the child the power to quickly heal any injury flicked on her body.'_

Shino's eyes widened. _Healing powers? _He found himself remembering back to when he first found out that Yumi was the princess. She had been injured badly by the giant monster of a bird. But right in front of his eyes he saw her deep gouge heal rapidly.

He continued to read.

'_Once reached the age of 14 the container will receive all of the spirits power once under the sign of the moon that she was born under. If she is not strong enough mentally or physically the power will overwhelm the child and the body will shut down and she will not be able to wake up afterwards…'_


	9. A nice walk and a nice princess

**Chapter 9**

**A nice walk and a nice princess**

Yumi sighed as she quietly floated in the water, trying to ignore the splashes and laughing near by. Naruto and Kiba were having a splashing war, Sakura joined in later on after Naruto splashed her right in the face. He can swim pretty fast when he's scared.

Suddenly Yumi found herself thinking of Shino. _He must be so lonely… But Kiba says he's always like that… still he should be here playing with us…_ Her thoughts were diverted away when she felt someone grab her ankle and pull her under.

Yumi swam to the top for some air and looked over to a grinning Kiba. She splashed his in the face. "Don't do that! You scared me!"

"Heh, you thought it was a shark or something?" He started to hum the shark's theme song before Yumi splashed him again.

"Ha funny." Yumi said sarcastically. She swam right past him to the edge of the pool.

"Hey where are you going?" Kiba asked as he watched Yumi climb out of the pool.

"I'm going to fetch Shino. It doesn't seem fare that he's all alone and were here having fun." She said grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

Before Kiba could say something, Yumi was already out the door.

---

Shino frowned slightly. _So that's how it is then…_

He sighed and skimmed across a few more paragraphs. He turned to the next page. Bold letters caught his eyes once again. It read '**The Itabinei eye's of Nightmares.'**

Shino found himself rolling his eyes at the title. It seemed a bit corny for his taste but his curiosity got the better of him and he read on.

'_The Eyes of Nightmares is a jutsu that only the blood of an Itabinei can perform. It is known to be more powerful then the Sharigan and Byakugan. When used to its full power, the victim is caught in an illusion when his /her worst fear surrounds him/her. When the user inflicts injury on the victim in this user, the user's mind believes that the injury is real and will cause pain in the particular area even when the illusion is gone. It will create mind trauma and the victim would need medical treatment immediately. However this Jutsu has been banned many years ago. It is believed to only be a myth.' _

Shino read the last sentence over again. _Is this jutsu the same that Yumi uses? But she doesn't use it at its full strength. But then if it was banned then how did her brother learn it?_

He was to busy with his own thoughts that he didn't hear his Kikaichuu bugs warn him that there was someone else in the room. 

"Watcha reading?"

Shino jumped slightly and looked up from the book to see a grinning Yumi. He quickly closed the book but realized that Yumi could read the cover anyways. "Oh you're reading my family history eh? Boring stuff I say. What makes you so interested in it?"

Shino hesitated. "I am interested in history and I like to learn new things." He lied.

Yumi gave him a suspicious look. Shino shifted in his seat before standing up to met Yumi's eyes. He looked down. "You're soaking the floor."

Yumi followed his gave and noticed he was right. The water from her bathing suit was dripping all over. She looked back and found a path of water leading to the door. "Oh heh heh would you look at that."

"Why are you here?" He asked calmly.

Yumi looked back at him. "Well I thought it didn't seem fair that you were here all alone while we were having fun. Come join us." She grinned.

"No." He said flatly.

Yumi deflated. "Whyyyy?" She whined.

"Because I choose not too."

"I have a slide."

"I said no."

"I'll have a swimming contest with you."

"No."

Yumi sighed in defeat. "Fine be boring. I'll be in the pool having fun without you."

"Fine by me."

Yumi turned and stomped away, leaving a water trail behind her.

Shino watched her leave the room and he sat back down releasing a sigh. He studied the book and found that he was no longer in the mood for reading. Shino has found out all that he wanted to know and more. Maybe he will take up Yumi's offer of hanging out with them. Shino got up to his feet, and carried the book back to its shelving. Slipping the book back in its place, Shino walked towards the door avoiding the water puddles.

He opened the door only to find Yumi standing on the other side. She was looking down at her feet before she noticed Shino staring at her curiously. "Er…" Her face went completely red.

Shino raised his eyebrow in a silent question. Yumi straightened her posture. "I was just about to come back in to see if you want to come with us to a walk down the village and visit Riko… But if you would rather read then I understand."

Shino pretended to think over this invitation. "Okay. I will join you."

Yumi smiled but quickly switched it to a straight face. "Alright. Let's go get the others."

---

Naruto looked down from the slide. "Hey looks like Yumi got Shino to come after all! HA Kiba you ow me two bucks!"

Kiba grumbled. "So you're going to swim with us Shino?"

Shino shook his head.

Yumi walked to the edge of the pool. "Everyone out!"

"What? Why?" Kiba blinked.

Naruto slid down the slide and swam up to edge. "Yea why do we have to get out?"

Yumi smiled. "Because we are going down to the village and visit Riko."

Kiba quickly climbed out. "Alright! Lets go!"

Sakura and Naruto climbed out as well. Yumi looked at there dripping bodies. "First we all change. Then we go."

---

The group excited the castle grounds with some difficulty from the over protective guards. Yumi had notified that she was safe with her bodyguards that her father has hired with his money. Feeling stupid, the guards let them go.

Yumi skipped down the hill. The others looked down at the large village down below. "Wow it's huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

Yumi nodded. "Yup it is aint it?" She pointed to a tan colour roof top. "That's Riko's house. Her mother owns a bakery which Riko helps out with. She comes up and helps out her dad at the royal kitchen as well. Today she's helping out her mother."

"She's so generous." Kiba said with a smile.

Yumi looked back at him with a mischievous smile. "What?" Kiba blinked at her.

"Nothing…" Yumi said looking straight ahead again. _He so likes her. _She laughed in her head.

They finally made it down to the village. The others walked behind Yumi looking back and forth at the people in the village. They all pointed and gasped at the princess. "That's the princess." One whispered.

"It's rare to see her down here." Another whispered.

"The king is so strict."

"I feel so sorry for her."

Yumi ignored the whispering and continued down the road. People stepped out of her way and she smiled and nodded in thanks. A woman blocked her path. "Oh princess it's very nice to see you down here again. Here please except these flowers."

Yumi smiled sweetly at her. "Oh I couldn't accept these. They are so beautiful."

"They aren't as beautiful as the flowers in your royal garden."

Yumi and the woman continued there talk while the group of nins waited there patiently.

"She is so cute."

Shino turned his head to look at three boys staring at the princess.

"I know. Maybe I should go ask her out on a date." One boy said.

"Psh you wish! She would never go out with someone like you." His friend laughed.

"She is very cute isn't she? I'll go up and say hi." The other said.

"Alright we will all go." The first one said.

They were just about to walk up to her when they noticed a boy with dark glasses glaring at them. It sent shivers down their spines.

"Er… maybe we will see her later."

"Yea that guy is creepy."

They scurried away into the crowd. Shino felt triumph scaring those boys away.

"Shino…" Kiba sighed. Akamaru shook his head.

"I had to scare them away. I am Yumi's body guard and it's my job to keep anyone suspicious away from her." Shino said still staring towards the place where the boys left.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

Yumi finally accepted the flowers and they continued their path towards Riko's house. Until another person stopped their path. A young boy holding an orange kitten looked up at Yumi shyly.

"Um… um princess?"

Yumi smiled. "Why hello again Uka. Who is this adorable thing you're holding?" She said as she knelt down to the boy's height.

The boy smiled and held out the kitten from under its front arms. "H-her name is Yumi! I found her in my backyard! I had to beg my parents for me to keep her."

"Oh that's such a pretty name."

"Yea I know cuz it's your name silly!" The boy said giggling. "You wanna hold her?"

Yumi shook her head. "Maybe some other time Uka. I have to go visit my friend Riko." She said ruffling his hair.

He frowned. "Oh okay…"

"Hey don't be sad. Here…" She took a yellow and red flower from her bouquet. "Here take these. It's your mother's birthday today right? Give her the red one and you can keep the yellow one."

The boys face lit up. "Thank you so much princess!" He scampered off.

Yumi stood back up and looked back at the group. They all stared at her. "What?" 

"Everyone loves you here don't they?" Sakura asked.

Yumi shrugged. "Well it's only because I'm the princess. Now common, Riko's house is just a few minutes away."

"Yea unless someone else stops us and gives you a present." Sakura teased.

Yumi ignored that last statement and continued her walk to Riko's house.


	10. Lets make memories

Riko drummed her figures on the counter. Today wasn't a busy day so she was bored. She heard the bells ring on the doors. "Ah welcome to Ferica's Bake-" Riko stopped once she noticed who has entered the shop.

"Ello Riko!" Yumi rushed over to the counter. 

"Hello Yumi. It is so nice to see you." She said with a kind smile. "Oh and you brought everyone? Hello again." She said to the others.

Shino nodded.

"Hello Riko!" Kiba said walking up to the counter as well.

"Hello." Sakura smiled.

Naruto walked over to the shelves at the back that held many types of bread. "Wow these look so good."

"Jeeze Naruto, you can't say hello to Riko? You just have to go straight to the food?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh right… Hi Riko!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

Riko giggled. "Hello Naruto." She looked back at Yumi. "Oh and I see that you got another gift from one of the villagers again."

Yumi looked at the flowers. "Yup. But they are such a hassle to carry… how about you take them."

Riko's eyes widened. "But… they are for you… I couldn't…"

"No please I insist." Yumi said with a laugh. She handed the flowers to Riko.

"Are you that lazy to carry them?" Kiba asked.

"So what if I am?!" Yumi laid her hands on her hips.

"A lazy princess… Who knew there was such a thing?" Kiba shook his head.

"Grrrr." Yumi raised a fist at him.

Riko studied the colourful flowers in her hands. She looked over to Yumi who was still bickering with Kiba. Her eyes softened. _Yumi…_

"Is something wrong Riko?"

Riko snapped out of her daze and looked over to Shino. "Oh yes I am. Thank you for your concern."

Shino nodded.

_It's because they are here… The reason why Yumi is acting like someone she isn't… The reason why she gave up a present from one of the villagers…_

_She would usually keep a present like this…_

_Then she would be sad if the flowers died…_

"Oh. I knew I heard the princess's voice out here."

Everyone looked to see a women step out from what looked like a kitchen. She looked like an older Riko. The woman seemed to be fumbling with a camera in her hands.

"Hello again Mrs. Ferica!" Yumi waved.

"Hello dear… and I see that you have brought some friends."

"Yup! This is Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino." She said pointing at each person.

Akamaru barked.

"Oh and that is Akamaru." Yumi giggled. She looked at the camera in Riko's mothers arms. "Why do you have a camera?"

"Oh this thing? Well it's a gift and well…" She held up the camera to her face. "I can't figure out how to work it you see…"

Yumi snatched the camera from her hands. "Oh I know how to use this! All you have to do is switch it here to photo mode then look through this thing… then you hold down this button to take the picture." She handed the camera back to Riko's mother.

"Oh that you so much dear. I'm not very good with modern technology…" She said with a blush.

"Oh its okay… oh I know! How about you try the camera out by taking a picture of all of us! It will be a good memory don't you think?" Yumi was getting all excited.

"That would be splendid." The woman raised the camera up to her face. "Alright everyone get close together."

"Don't we have a say in this?" Kiba asked.

"Of course not! Now you stand next to Naruto… Sakura, you and Riko can stand over here…" Yumi organized the group together.

"I'll stand here." Shino said standing next to Yumi in the middle.

Yumi looked over at him. "… Psh fine."

"Okay ready…" She put her finger on the button.

Yumi laid her arm around Riko's shoulder. All the girls gave a peace sign.

"Now say cheese!"

"CHEESE!"

A click was heard as she pushed the button down. "Ah I hope it worked."

The group spread apart. "Well you should get it developed and find out."

"Alright I will go do that now. It probably won't be done until tomorrow… Riko mind the shop. It was nice meeting you all. Good bye." Riko's mother stepped outside and the sound of bells from the door followed her out.

Yumi clapped her hands together. "I can't wait to see how it turned out!"

Riko giggled. "You're going to add it to your collection of photos?"

"Yup! My collection of memories."

_That's right… she had so many photographs in her room…_ Shino remembered back. He looked up at Yumi. Her face was brighter then usual. _She would always have that glow when she was truly happy… Wait… Why would I notice something like that? And why would I care?_

"Naruto do you ever stop thinking of food?!" Sakura shouted at the blonde haired ninja.

"But I'm hungry! It's lunch time." He held his stomach as it growled.

"How about I make something." Riko said with a smile. "There aren't really any customers today so how about I make a little something for everyone."

"Ah yes! How about Ramen! I haven't had ramen in so long!"

Sakura punched down on Naruto's head. "That's all you care about isn't it?!"

"B-but Sakura…" He rubbed his head.

Riko laughed nervously. "I-I'm sorry but I don't have the ingredients with me right now… I can make some puff pastries?"

"Yes they sound delicious!" Naruto said.

"Okay. I will be right back." Riko turned into the kitchen.

Everyone stood there in silence.

"OH I FORGOT!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst from Yumi. "Dammit I forgot to visit Hotaru today!" 

"The horse?" Naruto asked.

"She's not just a horse she's my friend! I usually visit her and take her out for a ride everyday. But today I totally spaced out. Awww she's going to be so mad at me."

"Well after were done here we will go back and then you can play with your horse." Kiba said.

Yumi blinked up at him. She was about to say something but the sound of Naruto's stomach grumblings distracted her.

He clenched his stomach. "Eh heh heh." He laughed nervously.

Yumi burst out laughing. Everyone stared at her. She continued to laugh.

Then Sakura slowly joined her. She started to laugh as well. Then Kiba laughed with them. Then Naruto.

The sound of laughter filled the room. Everyone was laughing except for Shino.

Riko walked in with a tray of small, round like pastries. "Oh my… what happened here while I was gone?"

Yumi wiped her eyes. "Oh nothing."

Everyone calmed down and looked over to the tray. "Wow those look so good!" Naruto rushed over and went to grab one.

"Wait there still-"

"OW!"

"Hot…"

Naruto sucked on his burnt finger. Riko giggled. "Just let them cool a bit and you each get one." She settled the tray down on the counter. "So what was the joke that made everyone burst into such loud laughter?"

"It was nothing really… I just started to laugh over a simple thing and then I just got everyone else going as well." _Wait… It wasn't everyone was it? _

Yumi looked at Shino in the corner of her eye. _He didn't laugh… does he ever laugh?_

After a while Riko said it was safe to eat the puff pastries. Naruto and Kiba scarfed theirs down as the rest slowly ate theirs. Riko even gave one to Akamaru who chewed his happily.

"Well thanks for everything Riko!" Yumi said waving.

"Oh you're leaving?" Riko picked up the tray.

"Yup. If I don't get back soon, Hotaru will get cranky."

"Oh I see. Well tell her I said hi." Riko said with a smile.

"Alright then! See ya!"

"Goodbye Riko!" Kiba said with a wave and a slight blush on his cheeks.

Everyone left the store and continued down the road back up to the castle.

Riko looked over to the flowers she had put in a vase. She smiled to herself. _You are such a strange person Yumi…_

Yumi looked over to Shino and Kiba who were having a conversation about Kiba having feelings for Riko, which he denied completely, with his face bright red. Yumi giggled. _That's so funny… but Shino isn't laughing…Come to think of it, I've never seen him even smile. I wonder if he has ever smiled before._

_I wonder if I can make him smile. _


	11. Run free like wild horses

"I always wanted to ride a horse. It looks so fun. Especially when Yumi is riding one." Sakura said leaning over the fence.

When they got back Yumi ran straight to the stables and jumped right onto Hotaru bareback. She has been galloping around since then. Smiling and giggling.

Everyone watched outside of the ring. Yumi steered the horse near the fence and trotted over. "Well it's good to get that out of my system."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked at her.

"Well…" Yumi climbed off. "Hey you guys can come in. You can pet her if you want. Hotaru loves attention."

Sakura grinned and hurried in. The others followed. The pinkette stroked the white horses mane. Akamaru sniffed the giant animal but scurried back into Kiba's coat when the horse turned her head towards the puppy.

"Anyways as I was saying…" Yumi brushed her hair from her face. "I just love riding. Not as like a sport or anything, and I don't take it seriously… it's just that I love the wind in my hair. And I often just close my eyes and imagine myself flying freely in the sky." She laughed. "I know it sounds corny but it's true. It's just that my father keeps me so confined in that castle… its great to have that feeling of freedom for even a short time."

Hotaru turned her head and nudged Yumi. She giggled and hugged her friends head, stroking her mane. She pulled herself away and looked over at the others. "So who wants to ride her?"

"Oh ME! ME!" Sakura jumped up and down, waving her arms.. This startled the horse and she started to get restless. Hotaru jumped and bucked.

"Woe… Woooe" Magen said in a deep voice trying to calm the horse down. She slowly lifted her hands and motioned it to settle down. "Shhh… it's okay Hotaru…"

The horse slowly stopped it's jumping. Yumi stroked her back. "Good girl."

"Oh um… I am sooo sorry." Sakura said trembling a bit. That was scary to see an animal so large like that freak out so much.

"No it's okay… Just don't yell or make any quick movements. I bet you don't want to ride her anymore. You look frightened." Yumi said studying Sakura's expression.

Sakura shook her head. "No I will still ride her! I can do it!" She said raising a fist.

Hotaru started to rear again.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Sakura tried to help the horse calm down.

"S-Sakura… you are too loud." Naruto sighed.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura glared.

Hotaru reared even more.

"Ah I'm so sorry!" Sakura turned back to the horse.

_She doesn't get it… She's too loud. _Everyone thought.

**---**

"Hey Sakura isn't that bad at riding." Kiba said.

Sakura was slowly walking the horse around in a large circle. Yumi helped by walking along side her, telling her directions.

"Yea… Sakura looks so cool on the horse…" Naruto said with a blush.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Psh you think Sakura is cool all the time."

Naruto blushed even more. "She is cool all the time though!"

"Oh yea? What about the times she gets abusive?" Kiba asked.

"Well Sakura can be abusive sometimes… and her punches really hurt… and she may yell at me… a lot… almost everyday… But Sakura is still cool." Naruto wept.

"She's not as cool as Riko." Kiba sighed.

"Don't be thinking perverted thoughts while I'm here Kiba." Shino said.

Kiba's face went completely red. "I-I wasn't' thinking perverted thoughts!"

"Sure you weren't." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't!" Kiba growled.

"You are so perverted Kiba…" Naruto shook his head.

Shino tried his best to ignore the two boys. He looked over to Yumi. She was looking tot the sky. He followed her gaze. The sky was starting to get dark with clouds. He looked back down to Yumi's worried expression.

Just then another person came into his sights. A woman wearing a servant's outfit walked up to Yumi. They exchanged words for a while. Yumi nodded up at Sakura and Sakura slid off the horse. The servant led the horse away then disappeared into the stables. The two girls walked back up towards the others.

Kiba and Naruto blinked at them confused. "What happened?"

Yumi looked at them with a serious expression. "My father is home."

---

"_Wait out here. I will tell him myself."_

Is what she said to us before disappearing behind the familiar old fashion door. The door that led to her fathers study.

We stood out there patiently. Silently. To be honest it seemed like I was nervous for her. Everyone was nervous for her.

But I knew we weren't as nervous as Yumi would be right now.

"Hello father."

"Oh hello Yumi." Her father said without looking up from some papers.

"Well I have something to say. Last night… a man came out and attacked me."

He finally looked up from his papers. "Who attacked you? Where were you? Didn't those bodyguards I hired protect you?"

"I am okay and yes Shino did protect me."

"Did the attacker get away? Where were you when this happened?"

Yumi twitched. "Yes and… I was out on the hill."

She noticed her father's expression start to turn to anger. "And why are you telling me this now when you could have mentioned it earlier? We could have caught the attacker."

"Well you were gone when I woke up and-"

"You could have told me that night." He snapped. "See this is what I have been telling you. You have to be more responsible. If you are to be Queen yo-"

"What if I don't want to be Queen?"

He quickly looked up at his daughter. She looked to the side, choking back tears. Her cheeks going red.

"What did you say?" He asked silently. "It is your birth right to become Queen. You should be proud to be crowned to such a respectable family!"

"What family?! All that is left if you and me! And you're always gone or busy! So it's only me! I have no mother! I have no brother! They all left! They left me behind with you!"

Her father got to his feet. "Insolence! How dare you speak to me like that! You will leave this instant and go straight to your chambers! I will have two guards escort you."

Yumi stood her ground.

"I said leave. Now!"

She clenched her fists. "Why do you hold me so close to you?"

"Excuse me? What kind of question is that? Because you are my daughter that's why."

"No… that's not the reason." Yumi couldn't look into her father's eyes.

"Of course it is."

"You don't love me do you?"

"What are you talking about now child?"

"You don't care for me because I am your daughter."

"Why are you still here?"

"You only protect me because you don't want your precious spirit to die."

"I thought I told you to leave my study."

"If anything happened to me, your 'protector' would disappear. You wouldn't have a new ruler."

"Leave me now!"

"You kept me locked up as much as you could just for yourself! Locked in a cage, just so you could have it your way!" Tears streamed down her face. "You wondered why I kept running away?! Because I wanted to get away from this place! It was suffocating me! YOU WERE SUFFOCATING ME! This spirit… this DAM THING HAS CAUSED ME NOTHING BUT GREIF!"

Naruto's eyes widened. _Spirit? So I was right. She is possessed by something just like me… and it has caused her grief just like me… _He clenched his stomach.

Kiba and Sakura exchanged glances. They didn't know what they were screaming about in there but they knew that Yumi was crying.

"Yumi…" Her father's eye's softened.

Yumi's throat burned. Her eyes stung. She quickly turned and ran to the door.

"Yumi!"

The door opened and out dashed Yumi. Naruto watched her run down the hallway. "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"We have to follow her." Shino said running after her.

The others followed.

---

_Gotta get away._

_Gotta get away._

She kept repeating in her head as she ran down the halls. She reached the door that led to the garden. She quickly flung it open and ran outside. The clouds made the sky so dark, you would think it would be night.

Yumi dashed down the pathway and through the secret exit. She ran up the hill and disappeared into the forest.

Then it started to rain.

The others ran out the door. Shino looked up at the gloomy sky as the rain drops fell on his glasses. "We have to find her quick before it gets worse."

"That's right. She's afraid of thunder storms." Sakura said.

"Akamaru." Kiba pulled Akamaru out of his coat and laid him on the ground. "Find her scent."

Akamaru sniffed around. Time passed before Akamaru barked and ran down a pathway. They followed after him.

"I hope the rain doesn't get worse. If it does, it may become impossible to follow her scent." Kiba said.

Shino was getting worried. He climbed through the secret passage after Akamaru with the others right behind him. Shino stopped for a moment to let loose some of his Kikaichuu free to look for Yumi as well. He looked up at the hill. To a specific spot where he once sat with a princess.

"_The thing is I'm frightened. I-I don't want to be a Queen. I will never be what my father thinks I could be. I am irresponsible, stubborn, and not reliable at all. I'm a child. A child who runs away from her fears 'cuz she has no backbone."_

"Yumi…"

---

Yumi tried her best to ignore the rain splashing on her face as she ran down a muddy path through a forest. Not having knowing where she was going. Not knowing why she was running so fast.

She didn't know anything. So many thoughts blurred her mind. It made her head pound in pain.

She found herself desperately wanting to be held. To be picked up into someone's arms and be held and comforted. And say 'It's alright Yumi… It's okay.'

Just like her mother did.

Her chest ached. She stumbled and fell against a tree. Yumi caught her breath. "Why…" She turned her head and sobbed into the trunk of the tree. "Why did you leave me… Why did you all leave me…?"

---

"The rain is getting worse." Sakura said worriedly, looking up at the sky as she ran.

"How far could she have gone?" Naruto asked.

They ran down a path still following Akamaru. Kiba said that the scent was slowly disappearing so they had to make it quick.

Then Akamaru stopped. He sniffed the muddy ground then the air. He lowered his head and slowly walked up to Kiba. "What?! You can't find a scent?"

"No…" Sakura frowned.

Naruto clenched his fists. "We have to find her! Before it starts to storm!"

Just then an insect flew to Shino's shoulder and buzzed up into his ear. Shino listened intensely.

Then he ran ahead. Shino turned into the trees ignoring the calls after him.

---

_I have to keep going…_

Yumi struggled to move her feet but they wouldn't budge. She gritted her teeth. A strange felling swirled in her stomach. She knew that it was almost time. But that was the last thing on her mind right now.

That she was turning 14 at midnight tonight.

_Why does it have to be tonight of all nights? This just makes it harder for me. But I have to keep moving… Or they will catch up… then drag me back to… that place… to my cage…_

"Yumi."

Yumi twitched. She slowly lifted her head to see Shino standing a few meters away, watching her. "Yumi…"

"NO! You can't take me back there! I won't go back!" Yumi stumbled to get away but Shino jumped in her way. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She threw a punch at him.

Shino caught her by the wrist. She threw another punch at him but it was only to be caught again. He turned her body and pinned her to the tree.

"Let me go!" She struggled but he was to strong.

"No. You can't keep running away." He said sternly.

"Yes I can! Let me go now!"

"You like being like this? You like being a coward?"

Yumi's eyes widened.

"_The thing is I'm frightened…"_

"_I will never be what my father thinks I could be. I am irresponsible, stubborn, and not reliable at all. I'm a child. A child who runs away from her fears 'cuz she has no backbone…"_

Tears ran down her face.

"_You have to be responsible if you are to become Queen."_

"_What if I don't want to become Queen!?"_

She screwed her eyes shut. _Why did I have to be this way?_

"_Mommy… mommy don't leave me!"_

"_You will become the heir to the throne. You are more suitable then your brother."_

"_It's all because of you. You ruined my life. You took mother away. It's your fault. You're not my sister. You're a monster."_

Yumi gasped for air. More tears streamed down her cheeks. "I… hate running away. But… I also hate being left behind." _Yuki… _"I don't want to be left behind again. I- I'm scared."

"You have to face your fears. If you don't, those fears would only take over your life. You can't keep running away. They will catch up with you." Shino slowly loosened his grip on her wrists. "You need to stand up to your fears. Face them head on. Don't do it for others, do it for yourself."

Yumi looked up. She looked at Shino's dark glasses. Unable to determine his expression, or what he was thinking. He lowered her arms and released them and stepped back. "Now… will you run away? Live your life as a coward? Or will you come back with me and face your fears?"

Yumi wiped her face but the rain only made it wet again. A small smile formed on her lips. "Shino… tha-"

"SHINO!" Kiba jumped into the area followed by Akamaru. "Don't run off like that without saying anything! We almost lost you as well! You Bas…tard…" He looked over to see Yumi. "Yumi! We have been looking everywhere for you!"

Sakura and Naruto jumped into the clearing as well. "Jeeze Kiba don't go so fast!" Sakura huffed from exhaustion.

The two looked up. "Yumi! You're safe! Thank goodness!" Sakura ran over and hugged her. "Common lets take you out of this rain before you catch a cold."

Yumi smiled happily. "Okay." She said cheerfully.

"Do you wanna ride on my back or can you walk?" Naruto asked.

"Psh. Don't treat me like I'm injured. I can probably run faster then you can _Blondie_." She said with a huge grin.

"'Blondie?' Are you challenging me? Alright I'll take your challenge! But don't think that I would go easy on you just because you're a princess!"

"And I won't go easy on you either shorty!"

"Shorty? What's with the name calling??"

"Haha Naruto you're getting burned." Kiba laughed.

"I bet I can run faster then you too Mutt." Yumi said turning to Kiba.

"Yea right. You can't outrun me. You're a girl! I can easily outrun a girl like you."

Sakura glared at him. "Are you saying that girls are weaker then guys?"

"I don't have to say it because it's true." Kiba crossed his arms.

"Alright! Then let's have a race! Girls against boys! We will see who is the most superior sex!" Sakura said punching the air.

"You're on!" Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

"Don't you think it's a bit unsafe to be racing in this weather?" Shino asked.

"It's not raining that much." Sakura said holding out her hand.

"You're probably just making up excuses so you wouldn't lose to a girl Bug Boy." Yumi said with a wink.

"Bug Boy?" Shino walked forward. "I will race. And I will win." He was right in her face. "_Princess."_

Yumi shivered. "You say that so coldly."

"ALRIGHT! LETS RACE! The first to the castle wins!" Sakura shouted.

Kiba picked up Akamaru and slipped him into his coat. Everyone lined up.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Yumi shouted.

---

The tired King searched the portraits faces until he found the one he was looking for. He stood out in front of a familiar face.

"Hello again Akemi." He said looking up at his former wife.

---

They all jumped into the trees and raced through the forest.

---

"Our daughter has ran away again… I sent all the guards out looking for her. It's raining out so we will have to find her as soon as possible… She said the most troubling things to be today…" He looked up into the woman's painted eyes. "She has your stubbornness." He said with a chuckle. "She also has your spirit. A spirit that longs to be free… And it's my fault to bring her to this state. And I just noticed this now!" He laughed at himself. "Oh how I wish you were still here Akemi… it wouldn't be this hard if you were here. I miss you so much."

---

They jumped branch to branch. Naruto was in the lead for a while until Kiba caught up. Sakura was right behind them. Yumi was beside her and Shino beside Yumi. He looked over his shoulder at her.

---

The king suddenly felt a cold breath on his neck.

"Well you won't have to miss her anymore because you will be joining her soon… father."

---

Her face was glowing. _She's truly happy. _

"AHAHA can't catch up girls?" Kiba teased.

"Shut up Inuzuka! I'm just getting warmed up!" Sakura shouted quickening her pace.

"Same here!" Yumi also quickened her pace.

She caught up with Naruto. Then became one step in front of him.

Then Yumi ran right in front.

"Wow she's fast…" Kiba blinked.

"Not as fast as me!" Naruto strained harder to catch up.

Yumi laughed. "Oh Blondie too slow?"

"HAHA GO YUMI!" Sakura cheered.

Yumi laughed cheerfully. Naruto slowly made his way up to her side. It was now neck in neck.

"Go Naruto! Make her eat your dust!" Kiba called out.

Yumi suddenly felt a surge of energy. It filled her body. _It's getting closer to that time. _

Naruto's eyes widened when Yumi moved right ahead. The forest started to clear and they saw the castle ahead. Yumi jumped down from the trees and ran down the hill. Naruto ran right after, then the others after him.

Once the others climbed through the secret passageway they saw a cheerful Yumi and a gloomy Naruto.

"AHA! I WIN! YOU LOSE! GIRLS RULE!" Yumi was jumping and spinning.

Sakura clapped her hands together. "YES! Go Yumi!" She turned and stuck her tongue out at Kiba. "Girls are better then boys." She sang.

"Naruto how could you lose?!" Kiba stomped over to the disappointed blonde.

"She's got so much stamina! I guess I underestimated her." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"Never underestimate someone." Shino said.

"Yea I learned that the hard way I guess." Naruto chuckled.

Shino nodded and looked over to Yumi. Her face was glowing so brightly. A large grin on her face. She laughed with Sakura.

"There she is!"

Everyone turned to see one of the servants running outside. "Oh thank god! Princess you are alright! We thought… we thought you have died!"

"Died?" Yumi studied the servant's expression. She was sad. Very sad. "What's going on?"

The servant looked to the ground then back up at Yumi. "I'm so sorry… It's the King… Your father…"

The glow in her face disappeared.

--  
**AHHH this chapter is so long compared to the others. Sorry it isnt as well written as i planned. Oh how i wish this was animated TT Then you can see all those lovely flashbacks **


	12. The good times

"Do you always just sit here and read?"

The boy looked up from his book. A girl around her age smiled down at him. She had long, black hair and sky blue eyes. The boy sighed and looked back down at his book. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. "I need to memorize it. If I am to become King I need to know everything about the economics." The boy huffed turning back to his book. "And shouldn't you be dusting something? Leave me be."

The girl pouted. "You are no fun at all. You're a kid. You need to have some fun!"

"I can't. I have no time to have fun. If I am to become King I-"

"Yea, yea I heard it already." She sighed. "How about we go play!"

"I told you I can't. And you have a job to do servant. So go clean." This girl was annoying him. He wanted her to leave him alone.

"My mom said she didn't need me to help her right now so I decided to explore the castle." She smiled warmly.

The boy looked away from his book again and up at her. She noticed a warm glow in her cheeks. Noticing this made him blush slightly. "So er… what made you to decide to bother me?"

She put her finger to her chin thinking. "Well I guess it's because I always see you studying or being so serious. You just seemed so lonely and sad so I thought maybe I'd put some fun into your life!"

He blinked at her. "You won't go away until I except will you?"

"Nope."

He sighed then closed his book. "Alright. What do you consider we do?"

"Let's go for a walk!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the library.

"Hey slow down…" He stumbled behind her still be dragged by the arm. "And let go or they'll think you're kidnapping me!"

"Oh sorry." She released her grip. They walked at a steady pace towards the front gate. The guards happily opened the door for the prince and the two children walked towards the village.

"So how old are you?" The boy asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I'm 10 years old." She said holding up ten fingers.

"Oh so am I." He said with a nod. "So… what's your name?"

She smiled. "My name's Akemi and I already know your name Mikio."

"Hmpft. You will address me as your-highness." He walked with a strait posture.

Akemi gagged. "You are too much like a grown-up! Be more kid like!"

"I cannot. I have to be mature… for the sake of this village." He gestured his hand to show the village they were walking towards.

"Pish-posh. I think the village will understand if you act your age." She ran in front of him. "Jump! Dance! Make funny faces! Have fun!" She said jumping and skipping.

The prince looked at her strangely. "You are weird."

"I'm not weird. I am acting my own age."

"What, five?"

Akemi stuck her tongue out at him. "At least I'm not an old man."

"I'm not an old man." He protested.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeeeess you are."

"No. No. No!"

"See you are already acting like a kid!" A large grin spread across her face.

Mikio blinked at her. _Who is this weird girl?_

Akemi grabbed his hand. "Common old man we are taking a de-tour!" She said running off the road, dragging the prince behind her.

The boy looked down at their hands. He blushed. "Wh-where are you taking me?"

"My secret place."

"Secret…place?" _Oh no what have I gotten myself into. _

---

"Wow this place is so cool." Mikio said in awe. He studied the little clearing in the forest. A small stream flowed in front of them and flowers of practically every filled the area. You could hardly see grass. "I take it you like flowers."

"That's right." Akemi twirled in front of him. Her hair shimmered in the sun light. "I like to come here and just think." She fell down on her back and laid there staring at the sky. She patted the ground next to her to gesture for Mikio to lie next to her.

He sighed and walked over to her. He sat down and folded his hands in his lap. Akemi grunted. "No! Lay down! And spread out like a star. It's so comfy."

"I am comfy like this thank you." His back was straight and his legs out in front of him.

Akemi rolled her eyes. "Who knew an old man would have such good posture."

He glared down at her. She giggled.

"So… how did you find this place?" The prince studied the area.

"Oh well you see my mom is one of the maids at the castle and I come to help her anytime I can. So one time I spent practically the WHOLE day there with her. I don't know how you can live in that place! I find it so confined and… gloomy. It made me sad. So my mom said its okay for me to go home so when I left the property I just had a strong urge to run free! I needed to get that sad gloomy place out of my head and just run anywhere! So I ran not knowing where I was going and I found this place. The end."

Mikio blinked down at her. "You are weird."

"Wha, wha, WHA?! How am I weird?!" She said sitting up.

"Because you just ran. You could have gotten lost. You're such a weird girl." The prince sighed.

"Hmpft. Well I couldn't stay in that place any longer. How can you live in such a place?"

"I'm used to it. Actually I prefer it then this pollen infested place."

She got to her feet and held her arms close to her side. "Well it just so happened that I like this place better then your scary old castle!"

He stood up as well. "My castle isn't scary! You are just weird!"

They were right in each others faces. "I am not weird! You old man!" She shoved him.

"I'm not an old man!" He shoved back.

They started to wrestle. They fell to the ground tussling in the flowers. Not noticing that they were rolling towards the stream.

They fell into it with a loud splash. The two children sat it the water, dripping wet, blinking at each other.

Akemi started to laugh.

"What's so funny? This is your fault!" Mikio splashed her.

"Hey!" She splashed him back.

This turned into a splashing war. They both laughed and continued to soak each other.

---

"Heh heh… I'm drenched!" Akemi held out her arms at her side as water dripped from them.

Mikio pointed and laughed.

"Hey you're wet too!"

They stepped out of the water and into the flowers. "I have to go back before my father notices I'm not studying."

"The king is very strict isn't he?" Akemi asked.

The boy frowned. "He gets very upset with me when I'm not mature like he wants me to be. He's scary when he yells."

Akemi frowned as well. "Well how about this. We meet here every… Friday and have fun like today! That way you can get away from your father and your boring studying."

The prince nodded. "Okay."

_So each week I would anxiously wait for Friday to come. I put up with my fathers yelling and lectures and I went on with my studying. Then when Friday finally came, I would sneak out of the castle and go back to see Akemi once again. _

_We became great friends. Playing games or just lying there and talking. I told her about my father who was always yelling at me and my mother. And how my mother now hardly ever speaks or smiles because of my father's mental abuse he put her through. I told her how I want to change this Kingdom and make it a better place. I told her my dreams and my fears._

_And she listened intently. She would lie there silently and listen to everything I had to say. It was great to have someone to talk to. I found myself developing feelings for her as we got older. Then when we were 14 at my ceremony of becoming the next king, I pulled her from the crowd and dragged her to back._

"What's wrong Mikio?" Akemi asked as he let go of her hand.

"Well Akemi… we have been best friends for a while now… and well… I…" He started to blush.

"Yes?" She leaned in closer.

"I… I… After a while I started to… like you… like more then a friend. So I wanted to say…" He gulped. "I really like you." Mikio finally blurted out.

"I really like you too." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks as well.

"Really?"

"Yes."

They moved into a kiss.

_After that we kept our relationship a secret. If my father found out that I was dating a servant, I would no longer be seen as his son in his eyes. A year later my mother was found dead in her room. The doctors said that the cause of her death was her blood clotted and stopped her heart. Rumors went around the castle that my father had beaten her to death. The rumors slowly died down after a few more years. At that time I knew it was time to come clean with my relationship with Akemi. After many years of secrecy, I finally found the courage to tell him._

"You stay here. I don't want you to be in the room when he starts to yell. You might get hurt._"_ Mikiosaid outside of the doors that lead to the throne room.

"No. I will come with you and stand by your side." Akemi held his hand and squeezed it affectionate.

The boy smiled. And they opened the doors. Akemi let go of his hand and walked slowly behind him.

Their hearts pounded out of their chests. This was very frightening for them, but they knew that they had to do it.

"Yes?" The former king's voice boomed. The

"Father I have something I have to speak to you with." Mikio said with the most firm voice he could conger up.

"Speak." The old man looked so intimidating to Akemi, she hid father behind Mikio.

"Well father it's…" Mikio didn't know how to put it. _Dammit I should have thought of something to stay before I got in here!_

"Who is the trembling servant hiding behind you? Be gone!" The old mans voice made Akemi flinch.

"That's what I want to speak to you with." Mikio gulped. "Her name is Akemi. I have been with a relationship with her for four years now."

The former king's eyes widened. "Is this a joke Mikio?"

"No. I am very serious."

"It doesn't seem that you are! Do you think being with such a, such a, _commoner_ is serious? How dare you betray this family! How dare you betray me! Your own father who raised and cared for you!"

Akemi whimpered. She has never been so scared of a human being like this. His voice bore right into her heart.

"I forbid you to ever see her again! I will have her and her family arrested and we will act as this has never happened. Now take that scum out of my sight!"

"Yow cannot speak to the woman that I'm going to marry like that!" Mikio shouted back at his father.

Akemi blinked. _Marry?_ Her face went completely red. "Mikio…"

He grabbed her hand a braised for what was about to happen next.

"Marry?! You are going to marry a servant?! You are not my son! What happened to my promising son?!" The old man stood up from his throne.

"That wasn't men father. You made me that way. I can never be what you want me to be. I am not you and will never be you! Akemi helped me realize that!" Mikio felt a weight get lifted from his shoulder. He has wanted to say that to his father for years now.

The old man's eyes narrowed. "How… How _dare _you speak to me that way. You-" His eyes widened. He clenched his chest then fell to the ground.

"Father? Father?!" Mikio rushed to his father's side. "Quick call for help!" He called to Akemi. She nodded and ran out of the room.

_My father had died from a heart attack that day. Two years later Akemi and I had gotten married. I have never been happier. Then after three years of happiness we decided to have a child. That was when my son was born. _

_Then many years later Akemi announced that she was pregnant. I was shocked and happy. Then soon after Yumi was born into the world. She was the first girl in many decades to be born into this royal family. A girl with violet eyes and a strange birthmark. She had been possessed with the spirit of our family. _

_Akemi started to weaken after that. That's when I changed. I have slowly started to become more like my father. A work-a-holic. A man of seriousness. A man who was hardly seen with his family. I hated myself._

_When my precious Akemi had died. It felt like the world had ended. And when Yuki had left, I had treated Yumi no better then my father had treated me. When she had needed me most I neglected her. I had buried myself in my work, distracting myself from the truth. _

_But now I see the truth. I see my daughter the way I used to see her when we still a happy family. _

_But now it's too late. _

"Father! DAD!"

_Yumi… I'm sorry…_

_--_

****


	13. Hellos and goodbyes

Yumi ran into the castle, the other followed close behind.

--Later before--

"_What happened??" Yumi shouted at the servant._

"_Your father… He…" She couldn't find the courage to say it._

"_Where is he?" Yumi trembled with fear for her father._

"_Go to the hallway of portraits."_

She turned down the hallway and saw a crowd of people standing beneath her mother's portrait. They were circling something; they all looked down or whispered something to one another. Many of them sobbed or shook their head.

Once Yumi got close enough to see what was going on she couldn't believe her eyes. She shoved the people out of her way and stood above what she feared the most.

There laid her father. He laid on his back in a puddle of blood.

"Get the princess out of here!" One of the people shouted.

The people hesitated to even touch the princess. Yumi ignored their scared expressions.

The other finally shoved their way through the crowd. Sakura gasped and quickly looked away. Fury weld up in Naruto. "Who did this?" He growled.

"No one knows. Whoever did it got away." One servant said.

Akamaru whimpered. Kiba clenched his fists. "This isn't fair." He breathed.

Shino stared at the back of a frozen princess. She stared downwards at the body in shock. She slowly absorbed the situation.

"Get her out of here now!" One called out.

"Someone clean this up!" Another shouted.

"Oh dear… this is terrible."

"The poor princess."

"First her mother and now this."

"That poor thing."

"Why isn't anyone taking her away?"

"Who could have done this?"

_So many voices… GO AWAY! _Yumi shook her head violently. She covered her ears. "Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" She shouted at everyone.

They slowly backed up. Yumi turned back to the body.

"_What family?! All that is left if you and me! And you're always gone or busy! So it's only me! I have no mother! I have no brother! They all left! They left me behind with you!"_

Tears weld up in her eyes. _I said such awful things to him._

"_You kept me locked up as much as you could just for yourself! Locked in a cage, just so you could have it your way!" Tears streamed down her face. "You wondered why I kept running away?! Because I wanted to get away from this place! It was suffocating me! YOU WERE SUFFOCATING ME!"_

Yumi collapsed to her knees. "No… Father…" She laid her head on his stomach. She sobbed into his coat. "Father! DAD!" She cried out. "No don't leave! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Tears streamed down Yumi's face. Water dripped from her hair onto the body. Her tears soaked into his blood stained jacket.

"Get her out of here now!"

Shino and Kiba rushed over and grabbed each of her arms. They pulled her away from the body. "NO! Let go of me! Leave me with him!" She struggled to get free.

Yumi managed to get one of her arms free from Shino and she punched Kiba in the stomach. He released her arm and she ran back to her father. She felt her body being lifted from the ground. Shino picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

Yumi kicked and screamed. He started to carry her away with the others following slowly behind. Her screams echoing in the hallway.

---

"I can't believe this is happening." Naruto shook with anger. "I'm going to kill whoever did this!" He punched the wall.

"Calm down Naruto." Sakura walked over and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We need to be worrying about Yumi right now. Kiba will be back soon with Riko."

Shino leaned on the wall. They stood silently outside of Yumi's room. She was placed in there 15 minutes ago. Yumi shouted for them to leave her, she even threw a pillow at the door. Sakura, Naruto, Shino and Kiba rushed out of the room and quickly closed the door behind them. Shino then ordered Kiba to fetch Riko. Yumi would need her best friend to comfort her.

Rain drizzled outside still. Night had fallen.

"Riko!" Sakura called out.

Riko rushed over to the others, Kiba right behind her. "Oh my. Is it true?" Riko panted. Water dripped off of Riko and Kiba's bodies.

Sakura frowned and nodded. "And to make it worse, Yumi had a huge fight with her father before it happened. She said many things that I'm sure she regrets now."

Riko raised her hand to her mouth. Tears fell down her cheeks. "Yumi… oh no… this is awful. Why are you standing out here? You should be in there with her."

"She kicked us out! She threw a pillow at us!" Kiba complained.

"Yumi cannot be left alone at a time like this. I made that mistake before. She will be in there for weeks. We need to be in there with her, especially tonight."

"Why? What's so special about tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Tonight at midnight is her birthday." Riko said.

Shino flinched. No one noticed and he was glad.

"Oh that's so sad." Naruto sobbed. "Her father dieing on her birthday."

Riko nodded. "But that's not what I meant. Once that clock strikes midnight and Yumi isn't aware of it… the outcome will not be good."

Naruto, Kiba and Sakura were confused. "What do you mean? What's going to happen?" Kiba asked.

"Once a female of the Itabinei family turns 14, the spirit she is possessed with will release all of its strength to her. If she isn't prepared for it, the shock will kill her." Riko said with a frown.

"Well what time is it now?" Naruto asked.

Riko shrugged.

"Let's go in and check the time in Yumi's room. We need to be in there anyways." Sakura said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Riko walked to the door and opened it slowly. She stepped inside.

Yumi wasn't there.

"Yumi?" Riko searched the room. Yumi's window was wide open, rain soaked the floor.

The others entered. "Where is Yumi?" Naruto asked.

"She's gone!" Riko was very worried.

Sakura looked up at the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened "Guys…"

They looked over to Sakura. 

"It's 11 o'clock." Sakura frowned.

**20 minutes before**

"Get out! Get out of my room!" Yumi threw a pillow at the door.

The others scurried out of the room leaving Yumi alone on her bed. She hugged the pillow close to her chest. She fell down on her side and curled up into a ball.

Then a small rock bounced off her window. Yumi ignored it. Another rock bounced off the window. Yumi groaned and pulled her heavy limbs off the bed. She slumped over to the window and looked out of it.

Down at the garden looking up at her was Shino. She opened her window and poked her head out. The rain fell on her head. "Shino? What are you doing down there? What do you want?" She said loud enough for him to here.

"Come down quick. Naruto went after the killer of your father and now he is in trouble. We need your help." He called back up.

Yumi's eyes widened. _No I'm not going to lose someone else…_ She stepped out of the window and jumped down to the ground. The height wasn't that high up so she landed on her feet without injury.

"Follow me." Shino said running down the path.

Yumi followed after him. They climbed through the secret passage way and up the hill. Shino lead Yumi into the forest.

The rain was letting up. Only a small drizzle fell against Yumi's face. "Where is he?!" Yumi called out to Shino.

"Up here!" He called back.

Shino came to a stop in a familiar clearing. _This was where Shino stopped me from running away. _

Shino walked to the middle and looked back and forth. Yumi slowly stepped into the clearing. "Where is Naruto? Where is the killer?!" She shouted to Shino's back.

Suddenly Shino collapsed to the ground. He groaned in pain, clenching his chest. Yumi gasped and ran up to him. She placed her hand on his back. "Shino? Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

"Shino is not here right now."

Yumi's eyes widened.

---

Kiba dashed out in front with Akamaru. Akamaru was following Yumi's scent. It was still very faint because of the rain. "We are getting close!" He called back to the others.

Naruto nodded.

"I can't believe she ran away again." Sakura shook her head.

The four ninjas ran down a path in the forest. The rain was slowly clearing up but the ground was hard to move around in. Their feet occasionally sunk into the muddy path.

"Who knew that Yumi would have a spirit inside her all along? Well that explains the weird chakra from our first missions with her." Sakura said.

Naruto frowned. "Yea who knew that she was just like me…"

Sakura looked over to Naruto and gave him a sympathizing smile. Naruto smiled in return.

Kiba stopped and held out his arm to motion for everyone to stop as well. He turned his head and put his finger to his lips. Everyone silently walked closer to him, they were facing a line of high bushes. Kiba pointed towards the plants.

Naruto slowly moved the branches out of the way to look through. What he saw really confused him. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Shino then looked back through the bushes again. "Huh?"

Sakura pulled Naruto out of the way and looked through herself. "A Shino clone? Shino," She looked over to the Aburame, "is this your doing?"

Shino looked for himself.

There with the Shino clone was Yumi, she was kneeling down beside him, it seemed that she was trying to comfort him.

"Shino? Are you okay?! What's wrong?!" Her voice was shaky.

"Shino is not here right now." Said the Shino clone.

Shino noticed the clone's movement. "Yumi watch out!"

Yumi looked up but didn't move in time. The Shino clone stabbed her in the shoulder with a kunai knife. Yumi jumped back and cringed in pain. "Shino?! What the hell are you doing?!" She pulled the knife from her shoulder blade and the wound quickly healed.

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino jumped from the bushes and ran to Yumi. Yumi's eyes widened at the sight of the other Shino. She looked over to the imposter. "Who are you!?"

The Shino clone chuckled. "My, my you sure have grown since I last saw you." He said slyly.

Naruto turned and faced the clone. "Who the hell are you, you bastard!?"

The imposter roared with laughter. Everyone blinked in confusion, Sakura turned to Yumi.

"Yumi are you okay?" She asked.

Yumi nodded silently, not taking her eyes of the replica. "Why…" Yumi said silently. "Why did you trick me?! Show your true self!" She clenched her hand into a tight fist.

His laughter died down. "Oh? Do you not remember me…?" Suddenly his body was hidden in a cloud of smoke. It started to clear. There stood a tall man with short black hair. A huge smile spread across his face. "Little sister." He said with venom in his voice.

Yumi's pupils dilated. Her heart raced. "Y-Yuki?!"


End file.
